Contest Entries
by bandanaye
Summary: My collection of contest entries for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest. Seasons six, seven, and eight. Ratings vary.
1. Not this Way MokubaxShizuka

Title: Not This Way

Pairing: Siblingshipping/Mokuba Kaiba x Shizuka

Season Six. Round One.

Don't own anything!

* * *

We huddled closer together as our brothers' voices grew louder. I could feel Shizuka's shoulder lightly jabbing into my side, and I could hear my heart rapidly pounding in my ears.

They didn't know we were here. Hiding in this closet, so close to one another, frightened by what we were hearing. It all happened by accident that we had to hear what was being shared.

It all started out when I snuck into Shizuka and her brother's apartment, me feeling ridiculously like Romeo, trying to secretly see my Juliet. Jounouchi wasn't home at the moment, so I thought I was safe, but the moment we started giggling about the randomness of our lives, we silenced ourselves when the front door slammed close rather loudly.

"Quick, in here," Shizuka dared to whisper, stealthily sneaking over to the hallway's closet since we were in the apartment's almost hidden kitchen at the time.

She slipped in, and once I managed my way in beside her, we closed the door as quietly as possible, hoping that Jounouchi wouldn't hear the almost inaudible creak. I bit my lip when it made a horribly loud squeak, and I immediately let go of the door knob. We both backed up as much as possible into the small closet, not wanting to be seen by the small amount of light that was filtering in through the crack.

Silence filtered the apartment for some time, and a couple times, I managed to whisper that Shizuka go out and that I'll sneak out after the coast was completely clear. I smiled weakly at her determination as she shook her head no.

It felt like endless hours as we stood in the closet. What kept me going was the fact that if I was seen, Jounouchi would for sure kill me, and the sweet smell of strawberries that surrounded Shizuka.

"Where is he...?" I asked lowly, wondering where her brother was. When we first got in here, all we were able to make out were low grumbles and such, but now, it was almost completely silent.

Her hand caught mine all of a sudden, and my heart dropped when I suddenly heard my brother's booming voice; obviously not happy as he was looking for me.

"...The couch," Shizuka answered finally.

"Where is Mokuba?" Seto demanded loudly.

"Why are you askin' me for? You should learn to keep a leash on him!"

"Why you...!"

"Where's Shizuka? I haven't seen her all day. If she's with that rotten brat, I'll..."

"Tell me where Mokuba is!"

"Tell me where Shizuka is!"

"Why would I care about that snot nosed little sister of yours anyway? She's just like you: a no good mutt!"

"Take that back!"

We could see their actions through that crack the door created. Both brothers' fists were pumped, ready to fight, thunder clear on both of their faces. Shizuka gasped a little, not wanting to see what would happen, and buried her face into my chest for comfort. I lightly stroked her honey colored hair.

I watched as Jounouchi took the first swing, missing by a lot, and then getting Seto's fist smashed into his face. So this was how violent they really were. They weren't this bad before. They got this violent because of us, Shizuka and me.

Just because we had to play the roles of Romeo and Juliet.


	2. Sugary Wine RyouxYuugi

Title: Sugary Wine

Pairing: Heartshipping/RyouxYugi

Season Six. Round Two.

Don't own anything!

* * *

"Three cups of flour...then stir continuously for...five minutes?" Ryou read aloud, squinting his brown eyes at the recipe book, trying to make out the small print on the ancient yellow pages.

Shrugging, Ryou sighed and reached for the measuring cups and the pot of flour from their cabinets. Doing as the directions supposedly said, he added three cups of the powdery substance to the liquid dough he had already made and started stirring with the wooden spoon he had previously taken out.

As the batter became thicker and harder to churn, Ryou grasped the bowl for better leverage, grunting a little, trying to get at the flour that decided to stick to the sides of the bowl, trying to escape from being baked.

With his forearm, the albino wiped his forehead, smiling warily when the grunt work was done and over with. In all his years of cooking, he had never seen a batter be so thick for a cake...

"But never mind that!" he mused, "I need to get this cake finished by tomorrow!" He got back down into work, pouring the bowl's contents into two circular pans and then fed them to the preheated oven to bake.

Setting the timer for forty-five minutes, Ryou leaned against the counter, a smile coming back to his lips.

Tomorrow was Yugi's birthday. Twenty-first birthday to be exact. Ryou chuckled lightly, remembering that he'd have to go out and buy some wine for his boyfriend, already knowing that Yugi would want to indulge in some kind of alcoholic beverage since he was becoming the legal age.

With that thought came another, and how much they both had changed since graduating high school. Upon entering collage, both of them had grown up and as some would say...blossom into more outgoing men.

Ryou supposed that it was their yamis' faults, Yami and Bakura being darkness and he and Yugi being light. He and Yugi must've been tainted in some way before those two left for the afterlife...

But either way, both he and Yugi had grown up and matured a little more, taking more of a stand to themselves and building individual characters.

And with character came...attractions to others.

It was he who approached Yugi first, becoming his old self again, timidly asking the other out for dinner. His whole world shattered though when Yugi gave him a response of 'no'.

"You're just...I don't think it'd work out, Ryou," he could remember Yugi saying rather quickly. "I want someone with a little more, let's say...strength."

"...I understand Yugi, sorry I asked," he replied numbly, instantly looking down at his feet.

He didn't realize it at the time, but Yugi was in a somewhat struggling relationship at that time, and was promptly told to keep it secret. It turned out that Yugi did have similar feelings that Ryou did but was not allowed to say anything about it.

Ryou found all this out about three months later, after one of his night classes. Yugi had shown up at his apartment, tears trailing down his face, his shirt's sleeves ripped ruthlessly.

Yugi had told him that night about his relationship with one of their fellow classmates and how it had turned disastrous. He was told how much Yugi had secretly liked him and how much he'd like them to be together.

Ryou took his dearest friend into his welcoming arms that night, promising that no harm would ever come to Yugi ever again.

And so far, his promise had not been cut by something or someone, and he was grateful for it. He loved Yugi with all his heart, as did Yugi.

Pursing his lips and spinning around, Ryou's happy mood quickly dropped when he realized how much of a mess he had made for himself to clean up.

"I knew I should've just ordered a cake."

* * *

Yugi sighed, unlocking his and Ryou's apartment door, letting it slide close with a sharp click, his free hand going up to pinch the bridge of his nose, his headache increasing with the added noise.

So far, today was turning out to be a lousy birthday.

Climbing up the stairs to the actual apartment, Yugi shifted his shoulders, his heavy backpack also making his whole back hurt with how much stuff was crammed in there. Upon reaching the door, he lightly turned the knob and slid into the kitchen, trying to close the door as softly as he could.

Flicking the switch on, Yugi sighed as he let his backpack drop to the floor with a thud, his exhausted eye immediately locating the medicine cabinet.

After taking two Tylenol, Yugi suddenly thanked the heavens above that it was Friday, which meant he didn't have any classes until Monday afternoon.

Smiling to himself at the good news, Yugi ventured over to the small living room, plopping himself down on the comfy couch, kicking his sneakers off to free his aching feet.

'I wonder where Ryou is. He's usually home before I am,' Yugi thought idly, realizing that he hadn't come in contact with his lover yet since he arrived.

Sighing again, Yugi let himself go limp in the couch's cushy embrace, letting his aches and pains soothe themselves away. "Happy birthday to me..."

Suddenly, a small crash was heard to his right, and Yugi's gaze landed on the bathroom door. A soft grumble was heard, and then a low moan as obviously whatever had broken had to be cleaned up. Yugi bit his lip and smiled, happy that he had thought wrong about Ryou being home.

About ten minutes later, Yugi was still watching the bathroom door, wondering what was taking Ryou so long. Then finally, the bathroom door opened, revealing a nicely dressed Ryou.

A soft light blue shirt and dark dress trousers was what Ryou wore. The shirt commented his hair, and the pants hung loosely off his hips. Socks adorned his feet below. Yugi was slightly disappointed when he wasn't met with his boyfriend only dressed in a towel like usual.

Ryou spotted him. "Yugi! I wasn't expecting you home until later! What time is it?"

Yugi chuckled, suddenly glad that his headache had been pushed away by the medicine he took. Glancing at the VCR to the right, he replied, "six-forty-two p.m."

Ryou's brows scrunched together for a moment in slight confusion, and then he lightly smacked his own forehead. "Then I'm late. My bad, Yugi."

Neither said a word, Ryou obviously flustered by his own lateness to what he had planned for his boyfriend, and Yugi who was delightfully drinking in his boyfriend's dressed up image. Yugi sidled off the couch.

"Had a bad day?" Ryou asked, lifting his arms so that Yugi could wrap his own arms around his waist, burying his head into his chest. Yugi nodded slowly, and Ryou kissed the top of his head, his right hand reaching for Yugi's chin to lift it up so that he could see his boyfriend's face.

He inwardly sighed out in relief when he wasn't met with tears, so Yugi's day couldn't have been that bad. Just the usual bad that'd come and go.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I've got an amazing night ahead of us. All just for you," Ryou said gently, brushing his lips against Yugi's in a loving kiss.

"I love you, Ryou."

* * *

Yugi beamed as he stared at the masterfully made cake. "Are you serious? You made this, Ryou?" he asked astonished, unable to comprehend the fact that Ryou had made the cake set in front of him. "This looks so professional. How long did this take?"

Ryou blushed at the comments, finally finding his voice to answer. "Two days. And yes, I made it."

He stared down at his own cake, finding it a little less than perfect. It was a simple chocolate cake, covered with vanilla icing and then topped with a blue colored fondant. Yugi's name was written beautifully with stenciled prints no doubt made with sugar, and yellow stars filled the empty spaces.

"Do you like it?" Ryou asked, already knowing the answer.

Yugi looked at him quizzically, as if wondering why he'd ask such an obvious question. He was pecked harshly on the lips, a snicker following. "Of course I do! I just can't believe that you went through all of the trouble just for me..."

Ryou wrapped his arms around Yugi's middle, his front pressing against the other's back. He leaned down to Yugi's ear and as seductively as he could, he whispered, "it was worth it. You're worth it, Yugi."

He could feel Yugi go a little slack in his arms like he always did when he started whispering in his ear. It was his turn then to peck Yugi on the cheek. "Come on, Yugi! Let's dig in. But don't forget to make your wish!"

Yugi giggled at that, waiting as his boyfriend leaned over to their left to grab the matches, quickly lighting each awaiting candle. Ryou assumed his position over Yugi again, his hands tightening around Yugi's middle lovingly. Yugi hesitated, obviously thinking about what to wish for, then with a big gust, blew out all of the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Ryou asked curiously.

Yugi leaned his head back on his shoulder. "Like I'm telling you! That's bad luck you know!"

Ryou didn't know, as it wasn't a family tradition to keep wishes secret. He shrugged, letting go of Yugi to get the knife to cut the sure to be delicious cake.

* * *

It was nearing ten-thirty p.m. now, and Ryou leisurely sat back on the comfy couch, waiting for Yugi to join him. To make the moment more special, Ryou had lit a couple of candles, causing an irresistible scent of rain and roses to engulf the room.

He was glad that their extravagant dinner and cake had lightened his lover's mood thus far. All that was left were the two gifts he had bought him, and some wine.

After they had demolished about half the cake, the two had decided to change into something other than dressy clothes and casual class clothes. Ryou was currently dressed in his dark green long-sleeved comfort shirt he usually wore when just lounging around the apartment, solid black pajama pants covering his legs, his feet bare.

A couple minutes passed, and Yugi finally exited their bedroom, dressed in a simple white t-shirt, and his red and black checkered pajama bottoms. He quickly assumed his position next to Ryou, snuggling as close as possible.

"I got you presents," Ryou said, a small smile coming to his lips as he looked down at Yugi who was pressed to his side, the orange candlelight dancing gracefully against his face and in his purple eyes.

Reaching foreword, Ryou grabbed the two small presents from the coffee table just ahead. He handed the first one to Yugi.

Yugi opened it, and suddenly, a kiss was pressed to Ryou's cheek. "Oh Ryou! How did you guess! I needed new socks!" He chuckled, knowing that he overdid the exclamation, but also knew that he did indeed need the small bundle of clothes.

Ryou laughed. "Yugi, nobody gets that excited over socks. Not even me."

Yugi nudged him playfully, and Ryou handed him his second present. It didn't take Yugi much effort as it was an almost paper thin present, and once it was revealed, Yugi was speechless.

"It took me forever to find, and I know that it means a lot to you," Ryou said softly, looking at the Dark Magician card Yugi was holding.

During the time that Yugi had been in his struggling relationship, his partner had defaced many pieces of his property. The Dark Magician card was one of those damages. Yugi had told him after about a month of dating that this card was ruthlessly torn into pieces as a form of blackmail that went horribly wrong.

And from years of knowing Yugi, Ryou knew exactly how precious that card was to his boyfriend.

"I...I don't know what to say..." Yugi said, sounding like he was in a daze, trying to believe that the card he was currently holding was real. "Thank you! Thank you!" Without warning, two arms were thrown around Ryou's neck in a crushing, but loving hug.

Hugging back was just as much force, Yugi was the first to pull away after a few minutes, finally setting down the Dark Magician card back onto the coffee table. "Thank you..." he said again, a large smile locked onto his face.

Ryou kissed the top of his lover's head. "Like I said before, you're worth it, Yugi."

Yugi snuggled closer to him, and they stayed like that for a while until Ryou remembered an essential part to his plan for the night.

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked when he stood up.

"Be right back," he said with a quirky smile, going to the kitchen to fetch what he needed.

A few minutes later, Ryou returned with two wine glasses, and the wine itself. "I wasn't sure if you'd have a preference, but I hope red wine is fine."

Yugi chuckled. "You rhymed," he said a little dreamily. "But yes, that's fine. I've only had wine a couple times with grandpa when he'd let me take a sip or two, and whatever he had tasted too...dry. In other words, I didn't like it."

Ryou nodded. "Same here. I can usually settle with this kind or the fruity tasting wine." He started pouring the liquid into the glasses until he thought they were gracious amounts to satisfy them both.

Settling next to Yugi again and making sure that they were both snuggled tightly together, he handed Yugi his drink and took his own to hand. After a couple sips, Ryou felt Yugi lean his head on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're alrea-" Ryou started, but Yugi shook his head with a small laugh. "Just making sure," he started again, leaning his own head on Yugi's.

Silence engulfed the two for a while, both basking in their evening and how well it went and how lucky they both were to have each other.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked, sounding a little sleepy, his glass half full.

"Hmm?" Ryou answered, staring off at one of the flickering candles.

"I love you."

Ryou smiled, his eyes sliding half closed. He inhaled the sweet scent of his boyfriend's hair and answered back:

"I love you too."


	3. Noobie MalikxAnzu

Title: Noobie

Pairing: Manipulashipping/AnzuxMalik

Season Six. Round Three.

Don't own anything!

* * *

Malik grumbled as he struggled to put on the headset over his poofy platinum blonde hair so that he could communicate with the other backstage personal for cues and if any emergency occurred. Once he had it on, he muttered dark things under his breath as to why there weren't any low lights to help him see.

At least while living underground, they had multiple sources of light. This was ridiculous!

Dressed in a black outfit, Malik crossed his arms, walking toward the stage so that he was between two large curtains painted black as well. He sighed as he watched the other backstage crew members scramble about making sure everything was set.

"Dress rehearsal will start in approximately ten minutes! Make sure you are in your place and don't touch the curtains!" he heard one of the elderly directors shout from the stage to the cast who were sitting in the audience's seats

In the few seconds that followed, Malik was pressed up uncomfortably in the small area known as backstage as the whole cast decided ominously to flutter to stage right. Students dressed in brightly colored, poofy and scratchy outfits crowded in, many 'shhes' being passed along as they all scurried to get in their place.

Finally able to get his lower back out of the corner of the table loaded with junk from previous recitals and plays, Malik once again adjusted his headpiece, hearing a few murmurs from the others who were handling the lights above.

Making his way over to where the large ropes that enabled the different curtains to open and close were, he took his place, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure his book of marked cues was near.

This was absurd, and a waste of his time. Being part of the backstage crew was something he had been forced into doing as a favor. His friend Ryou usually volunteered for this crap, but had to call in sick, saying that he'd find a friend that would replace him. Unfortunately for Malik, he was one of Ryou's two main friends. The other being his brother, Bakura, who would've thrown a horrible fit if asked to do such a mundane job for three hours.

So here he was, standing absolutely bored out of his mind, inexperienced in what exactly he was doing, sure that he'd fall asleep and accidentally pull one of the ropes and ruin the whole rehearsal.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed in the audience and stage area. The orchestra in the pit started up and Malik stared at his book to see when he would pull the opening curtain to reveal the students behind it.

He heard the pitch go up and he immediately tugged on the rope, opening the curtains, watching as bright lights quickly illuminated the dozen of people on stage.

Malik's eyes widened. He was kind of hoping for a play so that he could at least follow a story line. But he was way off. What he saw was finally revealed to him.

Morons in tutus, leotards and tights. A ballet.

"Kill me."

* * *

It was about an hour into the ballet, and Malik had to occasionally wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth, wishing that he'd have some kind of curtain cue.

Sighing, lavender eyes blinked sleepily, checking his cue book every couple seconds in hopes of being able to do something. Like the other hundreds of looks, nothing came up, and Malik leaned against the wall, getting a full view of the brightly lit up stage.

Currently, the orchestra below was playing at a slow pace, almost to the point that it seemed like it would stop while a boy and girl gracefully danced on stage, Malik suddenly noticing how tight those tights and leotard on the guy were, and he thanked the gods he didn't have an interest in dance.

The girl, however, seemed rather comfortable, her body moving like water across the stage, dressed in a blue leotard, white tights and a lighter blue with sparkles tutu. Her feet although, seemed to be stuffed forcefully into those tiny dance shoes, especially whenever she balanced on her toes.

Was that...?

Watching with some interest, Malik watched as the girl was lifted up the by the boy, her legs spreading into a split, all the while her shoulder length brown hair bounced beautifully with every move she made, seemingly never being messed up.

She looks so familiar...but who...?

Malik suddenly became so mesmerized he didn't even realize he missed his curtain cue the moment the pair exited the stage with graceful leaps, the lights dying down and the orchestra slowing down it seemed like death was gripping it.

But it wasn't until a loud screech penetrated his hearing.

"What the hell are you doing noobie? Close the curtain! Close it, close it, close it! My god, I hate noobies! Close it already!"

Malik jumped at the shrill voice killing his eardrums, his hands turning frantic as he tried to find the rope just less than a foot in front of him to close the main curtain.

Once the deed was done and the annoying voice was gone, Malik let go of his iron grip on the rope, leaning back against the wall to catch his breath he didn't even know he lost.

The name of that mystery girl finally hit him.

Anzu Mazaki.

* * *

Although he had finally identified the ballet dancer as Anzu, Malik was saddened to find out that there was another two hours of the rehearsal, and it was intermission time. But on the upside, since he had been an idiot and missed his cue, he was forced out of the backstage area until intermission was over.

So now he had to deal with the sights of the dancers who were changing from one ridiculous tight outfit, to an even more ridiculous and tighter outfit. It was sickening. Especially whenever a boy would pass by. Malik vowed to never do Ryou a favor ever again after this.

Getting a drink from a nearby water fountain, he straightened and looked to his right, his gaze landing on a group of girls, all chattering about their thoughts on the performance so far. He could care less, but as he looked deeper into the circle of girls, he found that one of them was Anzu.

Bending back down so he didn't seem to be listening to their conversation and instead taking a really long drink of water, he swerved his eyes over to the group, blushing slightly when he saw what Anzu was wearing.

It was even more elegant than the last outfit. This time, she was dressed in a swirl of pink and purple, her white tutu still speckled with sparkles. Her shoulders showed as the top was made like a tube top, except jewels were plastered everywhere, making her shine even more. Her brown hair was now put up into a tight bun, showing off her makeup more than before, a couple of gems clipped to her hair.

"You're so awesome, Anzu!"

"I wish I could have your skills!"

"That top makes your face more noticeable than before!"

Malik listened as the girls chanted their praises to Anzu, watching closely as Anzu looked flustered for a moment at the nice comments before thanking each one of them.

He turned his attention back to the water running against his lips as the crowd of girls left with squeals, prancing by him excitedly. Glancing to his side again, he noticed that Anzu was currently bent over, tying her dance shoe's ribbons.

Quickly making up his mind, Malik approached her, clearing his throat to gain her attention. "You did really well, Anzu," he said, unsure if she knew him. He was a fairly new student, only being a part of Domino's school system for a year and a half.

Blue eyes blinked, looking up. A smile rose on the dancer's face, and she looked down again, hastily tying her shoe up so that she could thank Malik properly. Once the task was done, she straightened, a bright smile still stuck to her lips.

"Thank you...Malik, right?" Anzu said, eyeing his black clad form up and down. "My guess is that you're part of backstage, right?"

Malik nodded. "Yeah, I'm just filling in for a friend though. I'm not any good at it. Forgot a cue."

Anzu giggled a little at the comment, her eyes softening. "Were you able to watch the rehearsal? Or were you too busy?"

The male shrugged, lying through his teeth a little. "Near the end. When you and who ever that guy..."

"Johnny."

"Who?"

"Johnny Step."

"Oh. Well, you were really good. Better than all of the rest. And I've seen a lot of ballets in my lifetime. Even professional ones," Malik continued, watching as the girl blushed brightly, a hand going to her mouth to hide her growing smile. So what, he lied, but she was simply worth it.

"T-thank you, Malik. I really appreciate that," Anzu thanked, desperately trying to slam her blush down to the ground. It took her a couple of moments to recompose herself, but she continued. "Especially when I have to dance with Johnny. He's so full of himself and really rude."

"Really?" Malik said, trying to sound a little more interested in the new topic than he really was.

Anzu nodded, starting again. "Yeah, he keeps grabbing me in all the wrong places on purpose and thinks that I'm an amateur. It's childish."

Now his interest peaked. "Is he, like, assaulting you?"

Anzu crossed sparkle covered her arms, looking over her shoulder to make sure the intermission wasn't over. "I think so. A couple times he's asked me out, and every time I've said no. In general, he's a major creep."

"Why don't you tell one of the directors?" Malik asked, his brows rising up.

The dancer sighed. "One, I'd rather not get many people involved. And two, I think that if I do tell someone, he'd act all innocent and act up more afterward." She smiled, shrugging a little as if she was unsure about it all herself.

Malik had nothing to say, but the urge to say something comforting and reassuring surfaced, but he couldn't figure out the words he'd have to say. "Well...um...I..."

Anzu meanwhile was looking over her shoulder, her smile dropping a little. "Intermission is over, Malik. I gotta go, and you too...right?" Her smile perked up when he nodded.

She didn't say another word, but Malik followed her to the backstage area, watching as she went to the other side to take her place as he did him by the ropes that controlled the curtain and his cue book.

This time he'd watch the ballet with more interest than ever.

* * *

Lavender eyes blinked into painful awareness as the backstage lights finally illuminated, nearly blinding him as he had been sitting in the dark for two hours straight. He managed to close the closing curtain on time this time around, a sarcastic comment coming through on his headset.

Tossing the headset into a box where they belonged, Malik shook his head, freeing his patted down hair so that it took back its normal shape again. He received a message just before he had taken the headset off that he'd have to stay an extra half hour to help set everything back up for tomorrow's rehearsal.

Grumbling at the unexpected delay as he thought he would leave by ten o'clock p.m., Malik did as ordered and helped set up what was needed to be set up for the next day.

Heaving a sigh, Malik finally managed to make it outside into the fresh, crisp air. It had eventually gotten uncomfortably hot in there, and the smell of sweat was starting to fill his senses more than he would've liked.

But now, he needed to go home and call Ryou and rant about how he'd never do a favor for him ever again. Maybe even threaten their friendship if the albino protested. Smirking to himself, he started off the theater's grounds.

He was about to cross the road to get to the other sidewalk when Malik was suddenly stopped by a protesting noise, some shouts and slaps.

Turning around, Malik caught sight of the edge of the building, and two shadowy figures, obviously one trying to get away from the other. Inching closer, Malik immediately recognized the one trying to get away to be Anzu, and the other...that dancer, what was his name?

Oh yeah, Johnny Step.

Dressed in loose fitting sweats and a tight T-shirt, Anzu yanked her arm out of Johnny's grasp, hitting him over the shoulder with her duffel bag. "Get away from me! I'm not interested you loser!"

But Johnny persisted, and took the bag's blow and grabbed the girl dancer around the waist. "C'mon, you're an amateur, and if you come with me, I can show you some..._moves_..."

"Ew, you jerk! Let go of me!" Anzu protested louder this time, unsuccessful trying to get out of the male dancer's strong hook.

Malik watched, rage building up. No one had the right to handle and speak to Anzu like that! He moved forward again, glad that he was wearing all black...well, until he realized he wasn't wearing a mask to hide his blonde hair and face.

"Hey!" Johnny shouted, his gaze suddenly fixated on Malik. "Get outta here! No need to see any of this."

"Malik!"

"You know this freak?" Johnny asked incredulously, not noticing how Anzu pushed herself out of his grasp.

Malik moved more into view, lavender eyes directed angrily toward Johnny. "What are you doing? Don't you get that Anzu doesn't like you?"

"Of course my little dancer does. She adores me," Johnny retorted, placing a hand to his chest in reference. "Now come back and I'll show you some real moves, Anzu."

Anzu stood by Malik now, a scowl of disgust and anger on her face. "Get a life, Johnny. You have mirrors to adore yourself with."

"You little..."

"Stop, Johnny," Malik warned.

"Or else what? You're too scrawny and pathetic to save yourself from a kitten," Johnny sneered, not taking a liking to the new comer.

Malik rolled his eyes at the cruel comment, brushing it away. "You don't want to know what I'm capable of, Johnny." From behind his back, he drew his millennium rod that was fixated to his hip.

He was told numerous times by his friends that he was ridiculously stupid for carrying around the golden item, but ever since it was given to him, he felt immediately safe wherever he was. Besides, it looked good strapped to his hip.

"Oh what's that? Oversized jewelry for your stupid piercings?" Johnny insulted harshly, rolling his own eyes, getting bored from the situation.

A click was heard, and a small smirk grew on Malik's lips as the millennium item split into two parts. In his dominant hand, he quickly held out the deadly dagger that was hidden within.

"I've been trained, you know. Trained to kill," Malik said, smirk growing look maniacal.

"You're bluffing," the male dancer said, sounding a little nervous once he got a full glance at the weapon and the crazy grin.

"You might want to think again," Malik said seriously, and Johnny shivered at the sudden chill. "So I suggest you get out of here, but first promise that you'll never in _your_ pathetic life bother Anzu again. Am I clear?"

Johnny seemed to be panicking at his words, and he shivered again, nodding finally after a few moments of silence. "Right, then," he said, turning on his heel, running off into the night.

Once he was out of sight, Malik put away the weapon, and placed the millennium item back on his hip securely, turning around to see a sweetly smiling Anzu.

A blush was evidently creeping up onto her face. "Thank you, Malik. Thank you so much." She enveloped him into a hug, her blush becoming apparently worse at this action the moment she pulled back, blue eyes shining in the dark. "Why did you do that?"

"Y'know, just wanted to help you in a time of need," Malik said awkwardly.

Anzu shook her head slightly. "No, really, why?"

Malik looked down at his feet, trying to find the right words. "You're just...you're beautiful, Anzu. Even more so on stage. I never knew you were that good at what you loved, and seeing him do that to you...you don't deserve that kind of treatment. You deserve better than that."

Anzu seemed to be at a loss of words at the moment. She blushed some more and dropped her duffel bag to the cold ground. Inching closer, she rubbed her own arm and without hesitation, connected their lips together in an innocent kiss.

It was so sweet; Malik couldn't believe it was over. Looking at Anzu now, she was blushing more than a person should blush, smiling embarrassedly.

"I always did think you were cute in school," she said softly, and Malik chuckled, taking her hand in his own, bending down to pick up her discarded bag.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he offered, squeezing her hand a little, pleased to find her squeezing back.

Anzu nodded, and they started walking, talking about a couple things and how Malik obtained a secret weapon and such all the way to her house a couple blocks down from the theater.

Lightly pecking her on the cheek as they stood on her brightly orange lit porch, Malik said his goodbyes as did Anzu, and once the dancer was safely inside, Malik walked away, humming.

He'd probably have to beg Ryou to fake being sick for the rest of the week now.


	4. Distraction PegasusxOtogi

Title: Distraction

Pairing: Dungeonshipping/Ryuji OtogixPegasus J. Crawford

Season Six. Round Four.

Don't own anything!

* * *

His stomach fluttered with anticipation as he looked out of the private helicopter's window. The gamer crossed his arms over his chest, trying to force himself to relax, but nothing appeared to work for him.

Otogi was meeting with the famous Pegasus J. Crawford. The genius inventor of Duel Monsters. The guy who had it all. The man who inspired him to do great things with his imagination and create Dungeon Dice Monsters.

And secretly, the man who he held feelings for.

Pegasus was original in his work, thus creating one of the greatest games in the known world, and Otogi admired him greatly for it.

From the moment he realized that he was consistently following Pegasus' work, blushing whenever the man would come on the television for an interview, or simply have his heart melt at a picture in a magazine, Otogi knew that he had become obsessed. But whether that was a good or bad thing, he had yet to figure out.

The gamer leaned back against the leather seat, a voice coming over the intercom saying that they had arrived at Duelist Kingdom. This only caused his stomach to twist with nerves and his heart to beat rapidly as he watched the ground get closer and closer with each passing second, landing with ease, and before he knew it, he was out of the helicopter.

"Right this way, sir," one of Pegasus' cronies greeted him, dressed in a suit and sunglasses. Otogi nodded to himself, shifting the duffel bag over his shoulder more firmly as he followed.

He was lead to what appeared to be a castle, and soon he was in a long stretched hallway, lavishly decorated for the best of guests. The man stopped him when they approached a certain door.

"I will tell Mr. Pegasus that you are here, sir. Wait just a moment."

Otogi again nodded stiffly, watching as the man in the suit left him out into the hallway, leaving him to his frantic thoughts.

'It's just a business meeting...a business meeting...' he thought to himself, trying to take calming breaths. He felt horribly uncomfortable now, his stomach so wrapped up in nerves he thought he might retch.

The gamer not only had to participate in an important business meeting, but he also had to keep his feelings and self control in check as well.

He jumped slightly when the door opposite him opened up. "Mr. Pegasus will see you now, sir."

Taking one more calming breath, Otogi made his way into the room, hearing the door close behind him. He took a look around. It was a rather large room, very spacious. Large windows made up the back wall, and to his surprise, it didn't seem like an office at all. It was more like a storage room of sorts.

There was no sign of Pegasus.

'Where is he...?' Otogi thought, his nerves calming down for the moment.

Suddenly, from a back room he hadn't seen before, the game inventor himself stepped out, carrying a table in hand. Pegasus went to the center of the room, positioned the table, and went back to the room, grabbing two chairs. Once everything was set up, Pegasus stepped toward Otogi, chuckling.

The man was dressed in a very expensive red suit. His silver hair was straightened and rested atop his shoulders, but Otogi knew better than to think that he was some grandpa. His face was vibrant, a small smile on his lips as he examined the other with his handsome brown eye. Otogi didn't miss the other one, the golden eye, but he chose to ignore it.

"Sorry about the delay," he immediately excused. He reached out, wanting to shake Otogi's hand. The Dungeon Dice Monster creator stared blankly at his hand.

He noticed Pegasus giving him a strange, but amused look. "Are you alright?" he asked, chuckling after.

Otogi blushed slightly, coming to his senses. He shook his head, smiling. "Oh, my deepest apologies, Mr. Pegasus, it's just, well, you're - it's amazing to actually be meeting you!" He laughed awkwardly and took the hand in front of him, shaking it like a gentleman.

Pegasus' eyes twinkled, even the golden one, and Otogi took his slightly sweaty hand back, straightening. "Good, good. Now, how about we get down to business? I'd certainly like to try out your game, Dungeon Dice Monsters."

"What?" Otogi asked aloud, forgetting the reason why he was here because he was so absorbed in admiring his idol. Pegasus chuckled, thinking he was just being funny and walked over to the table, sitting down.

"I assume you brought a game board with you...?" the man asked, chuckling again at Otogi's expression. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Otogi snapped out of his trance again, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Yes, I did bring the game with me just in case." He walked over to the table, sitting opposite Pegasus.

As he was pulling the game board out of his duffel bag, Otogi forced himself to relax and put aside his feelings. This meeting was about the game he invented; Dungeon Dice Monsters. If it went well, the game would most likely become a phenomenon. He had to make his meeting good.

Once the board was all set, and all of the small cube pieces were divided between the two, they started their game, Otogi thankful that he had a distraction now as he played.

Pegasus was tricky, he had to admit. He appeared to know the game inside and out, and this was the first time he had ever played. Otogi was both shocked and impressed. Soon, the game came to an end, Pegasus as the victor.

"H-how did you...?" Otogi stuttered after a while, clearing up the table, putting the game back into his bag.

Pegasus smiled, chuckling aloud this time. "You seemed to have forgotten that I was the inventor of Duel Monsters. This game wasn't too hard to figure out." Otogi noticed how his golden eye glinted at his words, but he quickly brushed it away, not finding it to be important.

The man stood up from his seat, a wicked grin on his face as Otogi, too stood.

"I must say, Mr. Ryuji, this game impressed me. It incorporates Duel Monsters with a very unique style of dice. I think Industrial Illusions will be more than open to make an investment in your game. Do we have a deal?" Pegasus said, offering the deal sealer with a shake of his hand.

This was probably one of the happiest days in his life. Pegasus actually liked his game! Liked it enough that he was willing to invest in it! He was about to seal the deal, but he looked down at the hand he was about to shake, and feelings from before started to spill into his system.

"You are a very hesitant person, I must say. Do you think through all of your choices like this, hm?" Pegasus asked with a laughed, smiling brightly, making Otogi blush at the comment. "And certainly you must be sick. You keep turning red..." He chuckled again.

Otogi laughed nervously with him, wondering if he had been found out. "No...no...I'm fine, Mr. Pegasus." He immediately took the other's hand into his, gripping it firmly so that they could shake on the deal that had created.

Otogi couldn't help but stare at the other man's face as they shook hands. It was perfect, even with a missing eye nevertheless. His gaze suddenly landed on the other's lips, and Otogi absentmindedly wondered what they would feel like against his own.

They detached their hands, Otogi quickly wiping the sweat off of it to hide the fact that he had been nervous. His green eyes averted to the ground, looking up when Pegasus spoke.

"Alright, I'll have the paper work ready by the time my upcoming tournament is over and done with. I'll have one of my assistants contact you when every loose end is tied up," Pegasus said, clapping his hands together, giving Otogi a wavering look, his golden eye glinting again ever so slightly. "Someone will escort you back to the helicopter and take you home," he added, watching as the other made a move to get his things.

"Well, um, thank you, Mr. Pegasus," Otogi thanked, gathering his bag, getting ready to leave. He walked towards the door, feeling the other's eyes on his back. As he started to open the door, he was suddenly stopped by a hand over his shoulder.

"Mr. Ryuji," the man's voice came from behind him. Otogi's heart beat faster, turning around to face the other.

"Y-yes?" he asked, trying to keep his blush down from how close they were.

Pegasus chuckled, his golden eye glinting yet again, but Otogi was too nervous and distracted to really notice. "I also meant to say that the game was interesting because of what you were thinking the whole time..."

"What? What was I thinking?"

"This is only a one time thing, Mr. Ryuji," Pegasus said before closing the gap between them, pressing their lips together with such amazing gentleness.

Otogi didn't think. His mind became too fuzzy to comprehend what was happening. The kiss between them lasted a few seconds before the inventor of Duel Monsters parted, leaning back to straighten up.

"I'll make sure one of my assistants gives you a call when the paper work is all finished," Pegasus said, going back to business mode, but still had that lingering smile upon his lips as he said this.

Otogi nodded dumbstruck, turning around and exiting the room. He was met with the same guy who brought him here, and he silently followed him out to the waiting helicopter.

His mind was still squirming with what had happened when he reached the flying craft. Within no time, he was up in the air, the only sound being of the propellers and wind passing, along with a couple remarks or beeps from the pilots.

'He...kissed me...kissed...me...' Otogi thought over and over again. But, but, how did Pegasus know what he had been thinking during their game? He was only thinking of the game...wasn't he...?

Running a hand through his hair and heaving a sigh as he leaned back in his seat, Otogi let his fingers wander down to his lips, those lips still feeling tingly from their previous kiss.

He needed a distraction; any distraction. He couldn't think about his game, or that...kiss from his handsome idol. He couldn't think about how Pegasus somehow _knew_ what he was thinking the whole time.

Nothing caught his interest in the helicopter's interior, so instead he look outside down at the ocean. Below, a large ship was heading to Duelist Kingdom. Otogi frowned, wondering what it was for, when he remembered what Pegasus had said earlier.

"_Alright, I'll have the paper work ready by the time my upcoming tournament is over and done with..."_

"Damnit," Otogi cursed, being reminded of what had happened only moments before, a blush of embarrassment flushing his cheeks.


	5. Flower SetoxYuugi

Title: Flower

Paring: KaibaxYugi/Rivalshipping.

Season Six. Round Five.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Pretty purple flower.

It sat in the small vase, sad looking as it drooped over the side.

Pretty blue flower.

It also sat in the small vase, happy looking as it stood straight up against gravity.

But how could the blue flower be happy? Its friend, the purple flower was sad, wilting slowly...miserably.

The blue flower shouldn't be happy.

The purple flower should be happy.

* * *

"Yugi...what are you doing?" the young CEO asked, pushing back in his chair, trying not to lean up against the glass window that made up the back wall of the office.

The smaller smiled sweetly, sitting on his lap, pecking him on the lips as he brought his hands from behind his back.

"Flowers?" he asked a little skeptically, finding it to be a random gesture as the two plants were placed in his hands. "What's the occasion?"

The champion duelist shook his head, the smile not faltering. "No occasion. Just something to light up your day."

His heart melted at the simple and sweet explanation, and the taller duelist captured his lover's lips in a kiss. "It certainly does lighten up my day."

* * *

The water in the vase was a reasonable amount, enough to keep both flowers alive.

But the pretty purple flower was slowly loosing its dulling petals. One by one they dropped onto the desk's top.

The pretty blue flower remained happy, loosing none of its radiant petals. None fell to the desk's top.

* * *

He should've never let his small lover go. He should've gone with him when he left about twenty minutes later. He should've put off his tremendous amount of work for the day.

But instead, he had mindlessly let the teen go. He let him leave Kaiba Corporations. He let him out to the dangerous world.

It started with a call, and then all hell broke loose in the CEO's mind. His heart stopped and his brain became a messy puddle. He couldn't breathe.

Before he knew it, he was in the corporation's elevator, willing the machine to bring him to the ground faster with each passing second. He found himself in his private car, not bothering to take the limo; it would only cost him more time.

"Motou, Yugi?" the nurse question him the minute he barged his way into the hospital, his heart still racing. "He's in surgery, Mr. Kaiba. Please wait over there, a doctor will talk to you when they're ready."

Despite what he had been told, the Kaiba still continued to glare at the woman behind the receptionist's desk before clenching his fists even tighter and making his way to one of the open chairs.

He waited.

* * *

Time was harsh to the purple flower.

The sun was dimming outside, making the pretty purple flower look depleted. One by one, the petals continued to fall.

There was nothing the blue flower could do.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba I presume?" the doctor in white asked seriously a couple hours later, grabbing the teen's attention.

"Yes. Is Yugi alright?" he asked impatiently, getting ahead of himself as he stood up.

He didn't like the saddened look in those brown eyes that kept drifted to his face back down to his clipboard and back up again.

The doctor looked uncertain, the Kaiba's gaze unnerving him. "A few witnesses said that he didn't look both ways before crossing...he was hit harder than we thought, and I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but...we did all that we could."

The CEO stood silent, his blue eyes dulling fast as he let the words sink in. His lover was hit...by a damn car no less. Those witnesses were wrong, the smaller teen always was careful, he wasn't foolish like that. It was the fucking driver's fault!

"Mr. Kaiba?" The doctor's voice reached his ears, and the man blinked, going away from his thoughts.

"Let me see him," he said emotionlessly before the surgeon could say anymore. The man was silent for a moment, but the teen lost his temper and glared at him, nearly yelling, "let me see him, damn it!"

The doctor flinched big time, before bowing a little, saying in a hushed voice, "follow me."

* * *

The blue flower remained alive in the small vase.

The purple flower drooped even more over the side, all of its petals gone but one.

So pale...so limp...so...

...dead.

* * *

He had requested to be alone with his lost boyfriend. With one glare, the staff had agreed, giving him as much time as he needed.

He steeled his heart as he walked up to that metal and obvious cold table that held his lover.

Blood was smeared over the small body; patches of where surgery had taken place were sewn up, his skin so much paler than before. His skin was cold to the touch.

Yugi was his everything.

His reason to live, breathe, laugh, cry...everything.

But now that was all gone. Yugi was dead; his body limp on this metallic table.

Seto Kaiba took a lifeless hand into his, massaging the cold fingers in his own warm ones. His brows furrowed up together, his throat closing up as his jaw tingled a little.

He allowed one crystalline tear to fall...for Yugi. The small hand in his was put back down onto the table.

The CEO was suddenly reminded of the gifts he was given earlier today. He scowled, wiping that tear away.

His world had lost its light, and dark was what surrounded him now.

His day was darkened.

* * *

Darkness had taken over the two flowers' surroundings.

The pretty blue flower closed up, hiding.

The last remains of the pretty purple flower fell, never to be alive again.


	6. Like A Drug MarikxMai

Title: Like a Drug

Pairing: MarikxMai/Illusionshipping

Season Six. Round Six.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Mai gasped, wincing in pain as her long blonde hair was pulled roughly, her mouth captured in another rough kiss.

A hand was roaming down her body, and the kiss was broken, a dark chuckle tumbling out of the other's lips. Mai pressed herself against her assailant, her breath hitching when the small of her back was pinched.

Suddenly, their bodies parted, and she was slammed up against the invisible wall behind her. The man leaned forward, claiming her lips once again before letting his own drift to her exposed ear.

"I knew you'd fall into my little trap..." the low voice said, another chuckle following.

Yes, she did fall for the trap, willingly of course. But Marik didn't need to know that.

For whatever sick reason, the psycho had had this attraction towards her since their battle on Kaiba's blimp. That was at least six months ago, and Marik had managed to gain his own body separate from Malik, and had taken charge of his own life since.

Mai, however, had moved on with her life after that tournament, not really wanting to look back on it. But once she had heard the news that Marik was running around in his own body, she had to find out for herself.

Because, she, too had an attraction to the dark lunatic.

Something in her mind had clicked during their duel, something that she enjoyed, but would never tell anyone about. It was like a sick pleasure, which only she could enjoy if it was from Marik.

She was secretly glad that Marik thought that too.

The independent duelist had received a letter a couple days ago, being invited to a normal coffee shop for the afternoon. At first, Mai had no clue who had written the note at the moment, but went along with it, becoming a little confused when she was met with a maniacal grin.

She strongly demanded what he wanted, her insides silently fluttering as she wondered what he was really up to. That same dark chuckle fell out of his mouth again, and before Mai knew it, they were off the street and surrounded in darkness.

She never uttered a single protest.

So now, in the Shadow Realm, he was dominating her yet again...but in a much more pleasing way than before.

But something inside Mai held her back from relaxing and admitting that she liked what Marik was doing to her. Something probably called her pride or independency, but she couldn't think hard on it, his touches were too enticing to be real.

She would never admit anything to this loser. He was just another pawn to her...or was he?

Mai never liked getting too close to a man, in fear that she'd be left alone when promised that she wouldn't be. That was what created her attitude toward them, but she was still open to flirting and such, but always dumped them in the end.

Her mind was distracted again as Marik roughly grabbed her around the hips, thrusting them closer to each other, pulling her hair again. Her own manicured nails scratched at his sides, going from his torso up to his face, just off from his ears.

She didn't like being manipulated, or certainly being manhandled. But something about this meeting felt right, but Mai couldn't place her finger on what it was that was keeping her from slapping the bozo and leaving.

"You're helpless here...you can do nothing, my sweet."

Maybe it was the way he talked to her. Or maybe his rough treatment. Mai had no clue.

A neat smirk slid onto Marik's lips, and within a second, Mai was gasping silently again as she was turned around, slammed back into the wall only Marik could see. Her eyes narrowed, and she tried turning back around, but a chin was jabbed into her shoulder, sandy blonde hair tickling her exposed shoulder and neck, arms wound tightly around her middle.

"You may not believe it, but I know what's running through your mind...you liked what I did to you during that last tournament..." he whispered in a combination of evil and seduction. Mai shuddered, turning her face away from him. "And I can tell you like this even more..."

Like before, she was harshly turned around, bitter lips pressing against her makeup smudged ones, her eyes becoming half lidded.

A hand was trailing up her side, fingers prying their way under her tight shirt. Mai tried to move back, only succeeding for a second before being roughly pulled into the other's hold again, that sour mouth attacking her neck, and she couldn't help but tilt her head back.

For a moment, all movement stopped, and only one hand was playing with her stomach, the other gone, but Mai barely noticed it. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on her side, making her cry out in surprise and anger once she figured out what had happened.

She should've known. A knife. The guy couldn't resist, could he?

And despite the pain in her side, and the dribbles of blood starting to stain her white skirt, Mai felt even more turned on.

But she shouldn't show it. Especially to Marik. There wouldn't be any fun for her later on.

Instead, she took one look at that crazy smile on the man's face, narrowed her eyes and shoved him away from her.

"Don't you dare cut me again you loser," she hissed, her heart rate racing at the words, carefully watching Marik's reaction. The same smirk stayed still, and he had crossed his arms. "Now let me out of this crazy place," she added in a demanding tone.

If possible, that grin on Marik's face became even darker, more sinister. He walked back to her, carefully grabbing a couple locks of her hair, twirling them around in his fingers as he stood to the left behind her.

Mai could tell he was leaning over her, for warm, soothing air made the hairs on her half exposed neck and shoulder prickle.

"As you wish, my sweet," he said lowly, and Mai could tell he was still grinning like a lunatic. "But I know that once you'll leave, you'll come back to me."

There was a snap, and Mai found herself back on the street in front of the coffee shop, everything the way it was, except for the lighting. It was much darker out than before, so obviously some time had passed. She moved over to the opening of the nearest alleyway.

With a hand, she quickly ran her fingers through her hair to make sure it was neat and tidy, fixing her clothes hastily, pulling out a small mirror to make sure that her makeup was still in place. Satisfied with her look, the duelist took a deep breath, her eyes scanning the area to make sure Marik wasn't still hanging around before heading home, the clicks of her high heels following after her.

Later that night, Mai found that she couldn't sleep, the previous events still reeling in her mind. Marik's last words were repeated in her mind over and over again, and she couldn't take it.

Sitting up straight in her bed, she realized that, like a drug, she'd go crawling back to Marik, finding that she did enjoy everything...and she still wanted more despite her pride.

Yes, she'd go back, let them have their fun, and enjoy it thoroughly. But she would never admit it. She was too strong to do something as dumb as that.


	7. Joyous Day SethxAtemu

Title: Joyous Day

Pairing: Scandalshipping/SethxAtemu

Season Six. Round Seven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

This should be one of the happiest days of his life.

But it wasn't.

Crown prince Atemu sat miserably on his wooden chair, staring at himself in the mirror as the three present servants tended to him.

Kohl was applied to his eyes; different oils with exotic scents were rubbed on to his skin. Precious silks and other garments were draped on to him, making him look exquisite. Expensive golden jewelry was slipped onto his ankles, wrists and neck.

He looked like a Pharaoh. A god.

Atemu had thought that this ceremony and coronation would be wonderful, but_ he_ made him think it all through.

It wouldn't be wonderful. Not with Seth still loving him like he did.

His shoulders began to hunch over, and Atemu did his best not to slouch completely over. He watched with half lidded eyes as his cape was put on over the collar plate, his crown signifying that he was the prince of Egypt being the finishing touch.

Atemu straightened a bit, noticing out of the corner of his eye that the three servants were bowing, leaving him to himself until Isis came. He listened for the shutting of the door, relaxing when he heard the soft whoosh.

It wasn't fair. He realized that now.

But obviously Seth didn't. Or, on second thought, he probably did, but chose to ignore it.

Sadly, Atemu knew that something as big as this couldn't be ignored.

Walking over to his open balcony, he pushed open the translucent curtains, instantly feeling the sandy and warm breeze from the desert hit his decorated face. Setting both hands on the railing, the prince leaned over, watching Ra slowly creep up on the city, banishing the dusk away.

It wasn't rare that Atemu wished he wasn't a prince. Or even someone of royalty. He constantly prayed that he was a commoner; such things such as these wouldn't be a problem.

Thoughts soon drifted off the city, to the events that would be happening in a few hours. Many ceremonies before the actual coronation would take place, such as temple prayers and the giving of gifts and so much more.

It would be a long, agonizing day.

And without a comfort he knew he shouldn't have.

Atemu suddenly sniffed, feeling two droplets of wetness on his face. He bit his lip, wiping them away, sinking to his knees, his arms still resting on the railing. This couldn't be happening...

Without warning, a hand was on his shoulder, and the prince jumped to his feet, reaching for the dagger attached to his belt. But when he saw who it was, he made his actions sluggish, and then come to a complete stop. He turned back around, not wanting to face the other dressed in gold, blue and white garbs.

'_Go away...please.'_

That hand was on his shoulder again, and reluctantly, Atemu was turned around, keeping his gaze down, feeling tears well up in his crimson eyes again.

"Atemu?" Seth asked him concerned, looking down at him. "Why is it that you cry? This should be a happy day."

'_Don't do this...don't do this to me.'_

Atemu stayed silent, not wanting to answer, knowing that he'd only hurt himself.

Even though he had his gaze down at his feet, Atemu could still tell that Seth was lowering himself down to his size, wanting to get a better view of his face. He felt fingers on his face, wiping his tears away.

"Seth..." Atemu choked out, his breath shuddering. "Please..."

"Shh..." Seth soothed, taking his chin in his hand and raising it so that their eyes met. Watery crimson with warm blue. Seth's hand extended out from his chin, cupping his cheek, his thumb caressing the delicate skin.

"You're kohl's running," Seth started, giving his love a reassuring smile, but Atemu did not return it. Still maintaining his smile, Seth continued, "I'll help you." His hands left the prince's face, and took limp ones into his own, bringing them in between their bodies as he leaned forward, kissing Atemu's face softly, accidentally getting some kohl on his lips.

He drew back, seeing a faint smile on Atemu's features. A small hand came to his lips, carefully brushing the powder off.

Giving Atemu a proper kiss, Seth slowly stood up, breaking the connection before leading the silent prince back into the main room, sitting him down on the bed. He left the smaller there, and then went to retrieve the bottle of kohl from the desk only a few feet away.

Kneeling before his pharaoh-to-be, Seth uncorked the bottle, dipping two of his fingers into it, picking up a bit of powder. He made the move to start reapplying the liner, but his wrist was caught.

"Please don't do this Seth," Atemu breathed with a stagger, his deep voice wavering, "I can't take it."

Seth was a bit confused, but had an idea of what his love was talking about. He asked anyway, wanting to make sure. "Can't take what, my prince?"

His wrist was let go of, and Seth frowned as he watched Atemu's face become miserable looking again. He shook his fingers to get rid of the collected powder.

"We...we can't keep this up," Atemu started, avoiding eye contact. "Not when I'm pharaoh...it is not allowed."

The priest raised a brow. "Because you'll be pharaoh and I your high priest?" He knew the real answer, but knew it would be best if Atemu said it.

"No!" the prince immediately retaliated, but then scrunched back as he realized how loud he just was. "Because...because we're cousins."

Seth smiled softly, letting his fingers trace down Atemu's arms in an effort to sooth the distraught prince. He knew that this was true, that Atemu wasn't allowed to have affairs like such as a pharaoh, not even as a prince, but that had been easy to hide. He could see where Atemu was coming from though. Someone would definitely notice their bond once he was pharaoh.

"And...and that's not all of it."

Seth's fingers stopped for a moment at the unexpected statement. He let his hands drift down to the smaller's thighs, rubbing them through the silk kilt. "Go on," he said indifferently, curious to see what the other had to add.

Atemu was quite for a while, and Seth for a moment thought that the prince had thought his second statement to be unimportant. But then Atemu resumed slowly.

"As pharaoh...I need to have an heir. So that means I'll need a...wife by my side. Possibly more if need be according to Isis."

Seth had listened carefully, silently seeing how this would be an issue as well. If they were caught doing anything, there could be many major problems concerning the relationship Atemu would have with his wife. No wonder he was so miserable on this joyous day.

Atemu stiffened when he felt Seth cup his face with two hands, bringing their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, not wanting to stare into those comforting blue ones.

"We can still be together, Atemu. We've gotten this far hiding what we share already..." Seth tried, but Atemu shook his head in negate, tears starting up again.

"No, no we can't, Seth. Not anymore...we-I can't..." Atemu blubbered, wanting to get as far away from his cousin as possible, but the taller held him steady.

"Yes we can," Seth started, but Atemu cut him off.

Atemu shook his head more, tears running down his tanned face more than ever. "No, Seth, we can't. Do you have any idea what would happen to you?" he said, his voice watery. "The council will punish you, and you would be persecuted with a crime against the pharaoh. You could be killed." He bit his lip, not wanting to say anymore as he buried his messy face in his hands. "Why can't you understand...?" he mumbled, not able to resist the urge to stop speaking to his lover.

Seth was a little taken aback by the statements, but he shook the words off, settling himself on the bed next to his saddened Atemu. An arm slunk around the prince, pulling them close together as he rested his chin on his cousin's shoulder, not minding the hard collar plate.

"Yes, Atemu, I understand the risks," the priest said in a hushed tone. "But I'd like to let you know that I'd die for you as a cousin...and more importantly, a lover." He left it as that, letting Atemu absorb his words.

The two stayed silent for some time, the only sounds being of the awakening city out yonder and the gentle breeze wafting through. Then, suddenly, Atemu pushed himself out of Seth's grasp, grabbing the bottle of kohl still on the floor, going over to his mirror to reapply his make up.

Seth remained on the bed, lightly watching Atemu tend to himself, making himself look presentable again, masking up the evidence of his tears. When he was done, he smoothed out his clothes, making sure they looked perfect for the day to come.

Still, no words were passed between the two, and Seth could help but curl his toes at the suspension. Suddenly, a knock was on the door, Isis' soft voice making it through, requesting that Atemu come now.

Atemu replied loud enough that he was coming, then turned back to look at Seth sadly. He breathed through his nose, then through his mouth, a pressure building up in his chest.

He loved Seth so much...so, so much. But he had to let him go, he just had to.

"I love you," he whispered, sure that his cousin didn't hear him he was so quiet. With one last look, he turned and left Seth sitting on his bed, ready to face what the day held for him.


	8. Of Talk Show Bickering SetoxMai

Title: Of Talk Show Bickering

Pairing: KaibaxMai/Arrogantshipping

Season Six. Round Nine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Hey big brother! Look at this!"

Kaiba looked up at Mokuba's calling voice, his eyes narrowing when the large television met his gaze, along with his little brother's pointing finger. "So?" he inquired, letting his gaze fall again back to the paperwork before him.

Mokuba wasn't going to go down with a fight. "It's Mai Valentine, remember her?"

How could he not? The prima donna had participated in both Duelist Kingdom and his own Battle City Tournament. It was surprising that she had made it to both tournaments because, as far as Kaiba was concerned, he had never seen her win a duel before. Along with that, her tough attitude was only a fake.

"What about her?" He didn't dare look up again in fear of Mokuba taunting him, but his sibling merely turned up the television's volume.

"—_and welcome back. Today we have invited big Duel Monsters winner, Mai Valentine_ _to our show to talk about her success,"_ the host exclaimed, the crowd in the background applauding wildly. Kaiba could only imagine what she was wearing for the crowd to react like that. He resumed to his work, absently listening to the show.

"_Now, although you didn't quite win Duelist Kingdom, you did have the chance to be one of the four finalists, right?"_

"_Absolutely, Birch," _Mai replied, and Kaiba felt that her voice sounded rather like nailsit was so sweetly said_. _

"_Now, how far off were you from winning the Battle City Tournament about a year and a half ago?" _the host -Birch-asked, sounding half interested in it all.

Mai paused for a moment, and Kaiba unconsciously rolled his eyes. She didn't get very far; she basically made it to the quarter finals and then lost to that psycho Marik._ "I_ _believe it was just into the quarter finals. I think there were about...four or five other finalists left after I lost,"_ the girl answered eventually.

"_I see,"_ Birch said, and to Kaiba's irritation, he asked, _"so speaking of tournaments, what exactly do you think of_ _the great Seto Kaiba?"_

Looking up only slightly so that he'd get a glance of the television screen sideways, Kaiba was glad to see that Mokuba was glued to the screen, wondering what Mai's response would be. He listened as she talked.

"_Kaiba? Well, I suppose I can say whatever I want to because I'm sure he doesn't have_ _the time of day to watch such shows,"_ she started smartly, and continued. _"Overall, he's_ _actually really smart and knows what he is doing. But spending as much time with him as I did...it's really not my best experience."_

"_Go on,"_ the host urged, sounding interested in what Mai possibly had to bash about the great CEO.

From what Kaiba could see, the female duelist crossed her arms and pursed her lips, her attitude shining through. _"He's an egotistical jerk, if you ask me. He only cares about_ _himself, his tournaments, work and younger brother. Hell, he probably doesn't even spend enough time around his brother he's such a workaholic!" _

"_Really, now?"_ Birch sounded quite surprised, as if he had never known Kaiba was like that. The audience clapped, some adding in their own comments about the young billionaire. _"Would you ever consider going out on a date with him, Miss Valentine?"_

The question was absolutely absurd. Kaiba could care less about what this blonde had to say; he'd heard worse.

To his slight surprise, Mai hesitated before rolling her eyes defiantly. _"Pfft, me, go out with _the_ Seto Kaiba? Never, absolutely never. He would just make fun of my dueling_ _skills and_ _personally, I like a man that has some form of emotion. Kaiba, he doesn't have anything. So I have no doubts that he scares off every pretty girl or guy he goes out with his cold demeanor and harsh looks."_

He hadn't realized that he was gripping his pen so hard that his knuckles had turned white. How could she say such a thing? She doesn't know him; she's just judging him, right?

"_Ooh...that's rough, Miss Valentine. Do you take any of that back?"_ Birch asked, his eyebrows waggling in real enthusiasm. The audience leaned in to hear her answer.

"_None of it,"_ Mai replied coolly, sitting back into the plush chair.

Now, Kaiba usually was the one to brush off such statements, but this was too much. Saying that he had no emotion towards anyone and not spending any time with Mokuba was very inaccurate.

"Big brother?" Mokuba had turned the volume down as the show had cut to a line of commercials, and had noticed the sudden change in his older brother. "You okay?"

"Yes, Mokuba," Kaiba replied calmly, reaching for the phone to his right, punching in a number to find someone that would give him _Miss_ Valentine's home address.

* * *

Mai returned home that night, weary of the day's events. She slipped off her coat and hung it on a hanger in the hallway closet and dropped her purse on the small kitchen's counter before heading into her room.

Today she had woken at five in the morning and had to drive all the way to Tokyo for an interview on one of Japan's more favorite talk shows. She had been invited about six months prior, being asked to share her Duel Monsters career with the country.

Things had gone over quite smoothly, well, until that annoying host named Birch just had to bring up Seto Kaiba. Despite seeing some very faint changes of him throughout the four years of really knowing him, Mai deeply considered him to have not changed at all.

In her opinion, Kaiba was an arrogant bastard who thought having an unlimited amount of power could bring happiness to him and his younger brother.

Mai proceeded to wash her face of her makeup and took a quick shower, overly exhausted by the long day, already half dreading what tomorrow would have to bring as she had to work her normal job as an accountant.

The next morning around seven, Mai woke rather refreshed. With her hair tangled and her sleeping clothes all ruffled, the female duelist made herself a cup of coffee and sat down reading Domino's local newspaper.

As expected, she had made a portion of the front page from her interview yesterday. She rolled her eyes when most of the article talked about her bashing the city's young billionaire.

After finishing her reading and her coffee, Mai decided to get ready for the awaiting day. She got dressed in her usual work clothes; a nice white shirt where the sleeves reached down to her elbows and some dressy black pants, all of it put together with a couple of golden bracelets and necklaces.

Going over to the bathroom, she combed and curled her hair neatly, and then opened the mirror where she kept her supply of makeup. Except, her makeup was nowhere to be found.

Biting her lip, Mai looked around the area, and when she found no trace of lipstick or eyeliner, she moved back to her bedroom, and then to the kitchen, and eventually she was back in the bathroom.

"Where did it all go?" she wondered aloud, looking at her pale and tired looking face in the mirror. She cringed, starting to become worried. She couldn't go anywhere without her makeup. It was what made her Mai Valentine.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Mai spotted something small and white. Grabbing it, she unfolded the piece of paper, finding a concealed note inside.

_So you think you're the only one who can judge others based on their personality and looks? Well think again, Valentine. Have a nice day at work._

_Seto Kaiba_

Mai's mouth fell open and she stared at the note, reading it through over and over again until her eyes were only glued to the owner's name. Seto Kaiba. Seto Kaiba.

"That snake!" the duelist cried out. She stomped a couple times, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't call the police; there was no way they'd do anything to the big bad Seto Kaiba. And she had to go to work; she had to skip yesterday, and not showing up today would definitely get her fired out of the only job she held as of now.

Crumpling the note in her hand, Mai huffed, and then a small smirk graced her lips as a brilliant idea came to mind.

"So you want to play it that way, Kaiba? I'm game," she said aloud, flicking back her hair and walking out of the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

* * *

Seto Kaiba frowned the next morning. Not a single call of complaint was made throughout the day concerning Mai's beloved makeup. It was only a matter of time before something was thrown at him now.

Adjusting his tie in the full length mirror, the KaibaCorp. CEO made sure his clothes weren't wrinkled before he pulled on his shiny black shoes and grabbed his white dress coat. He left his room and made his way downstairs, coming into the expansive dining room to be met with a half-awake Mokuba.

"Morning, Seto," the youth greeted before sticking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth while flipping a page of what looked like a text book.

"Good morning Mokuba," Kaiba replied back, walking over to stand behind his little brother. "What's this?" he asked carelessly, recognizing the book to be an Earth Science text book.

Normally, Mokuba would get very flustered and shut the book to hide the fact that he didn't study the night before, but the boy must've been utterly tired for he didn't even attempt a stowaway.

"Studying for a quiz."

"I expect a good grade, Mokuba," Kaiba said flatly, going over to sit down at the end of the table. He was immediately served his coffee by one of the awaiting attendants along with a newspaper and a breakfast made up of toast and eggs.

The two ate and read in silence, and before long, it was time for the Kaiba brothers to either go to school, or go to work. They both rode in the limo, dropping Mokuba off first, and then the chauffer directed the sleek vehicle to the well known KaibaCorp.

As usual, Kaiba was promptly dropped off at the entrance to the large building, his briefcase in hand. However, upon entering the office building, he was immediately flocked with dozens upon dozens of reporters.

Some held fancy cameras, others had microphones, and nearly all of them had a small notepad in hand. They all chanted similar questions at him, making the CEO stop the moment he walked through the front door.

"Mr. Kaiba! Over here! Is it true what they say?"

"Mr. Kaiba, what are your thoughts on your decision to announce your sexual preference?"

"Who is this 'mysterious lover' of yours Mr. Kaiba?"

"Why the sudden thought to announce you are homosexual, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Do you expect your sales to go down, Mr. Kaiba?"

Cameras flashed constantly and microphones were shoved in his face, but Kaiba stared out flatly at the small crowd of rude, in-your-face reporters. He immediately knew who was behind this whole charade, and inwardly, the young billionaire smirked, rolling his eyes.

Was that the best she could do? This wasn't even a scratch.

"No comment," he emotionlessly said, proceeding to push his way through the crowd of squawking men and women, easily making it to the elevator and punching the button for the top floor.

Walking to his office when he reached the topmost floor, the Kaiba stopped at his secretary's desk for a moment, instructing her to call security. There was no reason for all of their reporters to be in the lobby all day, waiting for an answer that would never come.

The girl behind the desk nodded before picking up a phone, and Kaiba walked into his office, slapping his briefcase on his shiny desk and taking his white coat off, draping it over the back of his plush chair.

Booting up his computer, the CEO leaned his elbows on his desk, his fingers interlacing one another. He rested his chin atop the bridge, and he cleverly thought up of another way to make mess up Mai Valentine's life.

* * *

"Hello, Kumiko," the blonde greeted politely, walking into the office. Her friend waved at her distractedly, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Smiling to herself, Mai picked up some paperwork before getting to her station behind the main desk. She started up her computer, hoping that last night's files were properly saved.

Once the box of technology confirmed this, Mai relaxed in her seat, going about with her usual routine; filing different financial papers and taking calls from Domino's citizens.

It was around lunch break when things started to go downhill.

"Hey, Mai," one of her fellow male workers said casually, an unusual smirk plastered to his face. He offered her a cup of hot coffee, seeing that Mai looked tired without all her makeup.

Mai took the offered cup from the man. "Thanks, Hiro," she thanked, keeping her gaze down as he stared at her. It was obvious she'd have to save up money to get some new makeup; Kaiba was probably not going to give it all back.

She took sips, leaning against the small lounge counter, well aware that Hiro was still eyeing her, his smirk widening considerably.

"What?" she finally snapped, slamming her now empty cup on the marble counter, glaring heatedly at her coworker.

Hiro simply leaned back, taking a bite out of his sandwich he had pulled out. "What? You haven't seen it yet?"

An eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about?"

"The e-mail that's been going around. You know..."

Pale lips hung open in confusion as Mai tried to remember all of the e-mails she opened so far today. "I haven't seen any e-mail that you speak of," she finally said with defiance.

Without warning, Hiro burst out laughing. "Then you have to take a gander at this! Whether or not you're playing dumb," he chuckled, walking out of the small lounge, and Mai followed him tentatively to his station.

Looking over Hiro's shoulder, Mai watched as the man opened the internet and then his e-mail, going through his 'save' folder. He clicked on something titled 'Slutty Me', and Mai bit her lip.

The page opened, and the blonde's eyeballs nearly fell out of her head. In bold letters, words formed together to say, 'All the Men Mai Valentine has Slept With'. She flushed as Hiro scrolled down, revealing a bunch of pictures of her ex-boyfriends.

"Who knew?" Hiro laughed, leaning back to look at her. "Everyone thought it was just a rumor, but hey, here's some sort of proof!" He laughed hysterically, and Mai blushed deeply in embarrassment.

"It's been going around, you say?" she asked quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Yup. Just about everyone's seen it. I wonder why it hasn't been sent to you."

'Because that's how it's a joke to humiliate the person,' Mai growled to herself, realizing how dumb Hiro was at that moment. And also at that moment, Mai realized who was responsible for all of this.

Turning on her heel, Mai marched away from her idiotic coworker, quickly making her way back to her space. Along the way, Mai couldn't help but blush profusely as other workers made rude and silly comments at her.

Sitting down and pulling a pen and some financial papers to her, Mai thought darkly, 'you're in for it now, Kaiba. Just wait.'

* * *

Kaiba entered the mansion, his briefcase in hand, and dress coat snug on his shoulders. Without much thought, the CEO made his way through the large house, finding the staircase and made his way upstairs where he could take a relaxing shower.

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom, with a towel firmly wrapped around his waist, Kaiba made the move to his dresser, but unexpectedly, the door rang.

Growling to himself, Kaiba cursed the fact that he had all of his staff leave early on the weekends. Quickly, he snatched a pair of boxers and put them on, ditching the towel for a silky bathrobe instead along with a pair of white ankle socks.

The doorbell rang insistently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." the youth grumbled to himself, vaguely wondering how the stranger would react to seeing him in such an unusual outfit.

When he reached the front entrance, like he had half expected, Mokuba had beaten him to answering the door.

"I got it big brother," Mokuba cheered, pulling open the large door. Kaiba crossed his arms, wondering what made the security guard down by the gate let this person pass without much thought.

His gaze steady on the doorway, Kaiba smirked when the stranger was revealed as none other than a makeup-less Mai Valentine.

"Hey Mai!" Mokuba greeted with a wide smile, surprised by her presence.

"Hello Mokuba," the woman greeted back with an equally cheery smile.

Kaiba decided to interject the greetings before Mokuba steered it into another direction about something pointless. "Mokuba," he started, "can you leave us?"

His younger brother gave him a confused look as he swerved around, and was about to ask why when he noticed Kaiba really meant it. "Okay, big brother," he said quietly, quickly making his departure up the stairs.

Mai had closed the door behind her, and was now staring intently at the great and mighty CEO himself. Kaiba stared right back, smirk returning to his face.

"So it seems that you lose, Valentine," he finally spoke. "Who knew it'd be so easy to get you to crack. Hm," he added, a taunting note laced within his usually cold and emotionless voice.

The blonde's anger and cunning attitude thrashed out. "Oh, so you automatically call me a loser to this battle when I come to your mediocre house? You're so full of yourself, Kaiba."

Kaiba's smirk fell, and his icy blue eyes hardened. He crossed his arms over his mostly concealed chest. "Then what did you come here for? To show me how you tee-peed my home? Pathetic," he scoffed.

Purple eyes widened, sarcasm dripping off her words. "How creative you are, I must say. And I only thought you were good at coming up with new and improved card games."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, and took an unexpected step forward. "Then why did you come?"

It was Mai's turn to smirk. "What else could I do? You took away what made me, me. You humiliated me in a way that I could never get you back for. Apparently my last plan to spread a fake story of you admitting your sexuality wasn't able to affect you."

Her right arm crossed right under her bust, and her left elbow rested upon the right fist. She leaned her cheek against her left fist thoughtfully, her smirk sliding into a wondrous smile. "So I thought, what else could I do? Then it hit me. Throughout the years of knowing you, I've always noticed how well your patience could hold out. Depending on the person, it could last forever, or for a couple seconds.

"I suppose your patience with a person like me could only last a few minutes at least. So I'm here to rant about how much of a pompous bastard you are." She explained fully, carefully observing the CEO's stoic face.

An elegant brow raised on the young billionaire's account. "Oh, do go on."

Her smile faltered this time, but Mai knew that she would be able to back up her forewarned introduction.

"With pleasure," she said despite her small shock, and continued. "It's obvious you do have a heart, and some feelings, despite the fact that you try not to show it. Reason I know: you raided my home and robbed me of all my makeup. When I reacted by putting a false story of you in the headlines, you reacted by sending all of my coworkers some sleazy e-mail of how much of a dirty girl I supposedly am. So consider it known that I know that you are a human being after all. Heh, who would've known?"

She had expected Kaiba to have lasted much longer, but once she ended her small speech, she had realized that the young man had gotten closer to her. She stared straight into those blue eyes, curious as to what he'd think of it.

"So that's what this is all about? To see if I'd react? Well, to tell you the truth, Valentine, I think that you're the first person to really tell that to my face."

"Huh?" Mai was confused. Kaiba was supposed to make fun of her, wasn't he?

His voice was stern, and Mai felt her face heat up as she realized Kaiba's next words were painfully forced and uncomfortable.

"I admire that," he stated, his eyes set into purple ones. "I really do."

Before Mai could register anything that happened next, she suddenly watched him bend down to her height, and lips pressed against hers. A long arm wrapped itself carefully around her neck, not allowing her to escape. In the long run, Mai gave in without a fight, embracing the odd behavior.

Kaiba was the one to pull away first, discreetly taking his thumb and wiping the small trail of saliva off the corner of his mouth. Mai smirked as she saw this.

"Now, now...what's this all about?" she asked curiously, a hint of a teasing note in her voice. She rested her hands on her hips. "Does Seto Kaiba have a crush?"

Unexpectedly, Kaiba smirked, and his words came naturally now. "Don't get too excited," he replied. Through it all, he had felt some type of excitement when he first fought back against Mai's thoughts about him. And when she had shown up only ten minutes before, he had quickly made the decision not to let her go.

"You might want to repeat that to yourself," Mai countered, showing teeth with a smile.

His lips fell, and he gave the blonde an absent look. "I'll be right back," he said before turning around to go fetch what he needed. Mai didn't seem to mind his sudden leave and stood where she was, waiting for his return.

When he did return, Mai immediately recognized what he was holding in a large zip-lock bag.

"Aw, you are such a big push over; you know that, right?"

"No. I just don't want you to look like crap when we next meet."

A thought to slap the CEO crossed the female duelist's mind, but she thought better of it and simply scoffed, "only you would fall for a girl like me though." She took the offered bag of makeup.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Meet you Friday night, then?" he asked, coming closer to Mai.

Placing a manicured hand on the young Kaiba's chest, Mai gave him a look that shouted 'absolutely'. "Till then..." she trailed off with a smirk, loving the look of a mixed emotion she could not quite depict on the taller's face as she let herself out of the large mansion.


	9. Alone BakuraxHonda

Title: Alone

Pairing: BakuraxHonda/Morishipping

Season Six. Round Ten.

Note: This is AU on Bakura's part because he isn't a spirit of the millennium necklace nor does he have an ancient past.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

"Come on now, Honda. Don't be shy."

The little boy was urged with a gentle push forward, his eyes wide and his stuffed dinosaur clutched to his chest tightly. The loud noise around him strangled his senses, and he choked in silent fear.

Children his age ran about wildly, screaming, laughing or crying. Plastic toys clanked against one another, crashing and exploding sounds being made by the little ones for the big effect.

"I don' wanna," Honda said quietly out of nervousness, turning back around to face his mother and father. Tears welled up in his eyes, knowing their intentions.

In her high heels, Mrs. Hiroto bent down so she squatted, and took Honda's small shoulders in her hands. Her brown eyes sparkled, and her mouth formed a soft smile.

"Don't worry, Honda," she said reassuringly, wiping on of her son's trickling tears away with her fingers.

"Daddy and I will come back for you, we promise."

Honda pouted, inching ever so closer for protection. "But it's scary here."

"It's only daycare, Honda," his father interrupted quickly, looking at his wristwatch. "You'll be fine."

His mother nodded. "Plus, you'll make lots of friends here," she added. Suddenly, she pulled Honda into a hug, kissing his forehead briefly. "But Mommy and Daddy have to go to work now. We'll be back around four-ish, okay? We love you tons, sweetie."

Honda was going to protest to make the pair stay longer, but both his parents hastily made their exit, already late to work.

Holding his T-Rex impossibly closer to himself, Honda turned around to yet again face the loud, hectic room of playing children. It seemed noisier than before, and the little boy suddenly felt very alone despite the fact that the room was filled.

Backing up to the nearest wall, Honda swallowed, taking the room and it's occupants in for the first time.

Playing with building blocks, there were two kids, one girl, the other boy. The girl had short brown hair and blue eyes, and the boy had unusual spiky tri-colored hair. They both seemed very happy playing together.

Playing with dump trucks of different colors was a boy, with a shaggy blonde mess of hair. He seemed to be in his own little world as he made exploding and crashing noises to himself.

He looked around some more, idly watching the other toddlers play with each other or by themselves.

Finally, after some time of wondering what he should do, Honda timidly made his way over to the blonde playing with the trucks.

He stood there for a couple moments, before the blonde realized he was there. Hazel eyes looked up at him questioningly before a large smile spread on his face. "Hi! I'm Jounouchi!"

Honda offered his own small smile. "I'm Honda. Can I play with you?" He motioned to the toy trucks lying haphazardly on the carpeted floor. An idea came to mind. "We can have my dinosaur attack them!"

"Yeah! And they can run him ova!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Just watch!"

Honda had successfully made it to the floor, getting into the small game they were playing. He made roaring sounds while Jounouchi made revving engine sounds. Soon enough, they had become the loudest in the room.

"Vrooom...vrooom...vrooom...eeeerrrkk!" Jounouchi sound effected, a mad grin on his face as he pushed his truck back and forth, each time running over the dinosaur's clawed feet.

Honda hissed at the trucks, adding in his own louder roars. He stopped however when Jounouchi let out a yelp of pain. Looking up, the brown haired boy's eyes met with cold brown ones and a sadistic grin.

"Bakura, stop!" Jounouchi yelled again, crawling out of the way from the boy who was hurting him with some stolen wooden blocks. "'at hurts!"

With confusion, Honda stood up, watching as the white haired boy laughed at Jounouchi's pain. The blonde continued to protest, but the one named Bakura didn't stop, clonking the blocks on Jounouchi's head with sharp whacks.

"'Dere, I stopped, blondie," Bakura said cruelly after a while, and Honda noticed that Jounouchi was on the verge of tears. "But who's that?"

Flustered a bit at the sudden look he got, Honda looked at Bakura, wondering why this kid wanted to know who he was. Was he going to hurt him like he had hurt Jounouchi? Honda certainly hoped not.

"I'm Honda," he introduced himself, gulping slightly, wondering what would happen next. Unexpectedly, Bakura stepped over the crouched Jounouchi, and pulled an arm around him.

"You're gonna be my best friend," the white haired boy announced casually, and Honda was really confused.

"Why?" he asked, wanting an explanation.

"'Cuz you are. Ya seem like the best friend for me." Bakura had said it in such a way that Honda instantly felt drawn to the other. There was a tone of true friendliness and security, and Honda didn't feel that when he was playing trucks and dinosaurs with Jounouchi.

"Okay," he said certainly. He picked up his discarded T-Rex, and offered it to Bakura. "Wanna play together?"

With a smile Honda didn't understand, Bakura nodded enthusiastically, taking the offered stuffed toy.

"Yeah."

* * *

A shiver was suppressed as Bakura wrapped an arm around him. He was pulled close, as if he were being protected.

"...so beat the hell outta here." He heard Bakura finish, and Honda stared straight ahead as the kid gave them both the finger before running away.

Suddenly, Honda was pushed out of the one-armed embrace, and wasn't given any warning to a sudden punch in the arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Honda? Trying to kill yourself? God..."

Honda rubbed his arm from the hard whack, knowing that a bruise would form later on.

"Sorry, Bakura. I thought I could take him on," he apologized, a little embarrassed as he admitted he wasn't strong enough. He usually was able to take most on, but he supposed he had gotten a little cocky this time around. At least Bakura was around to save his butt.

A cold but knowing glare was sent at him. "Well, obviously you couldn't, now could you?"

Honda didn't answer this time, afraid of another meaningless punch. "Let's just get to class, Bakura." He retrieved his discarded backpack and slung it over his shoulder, watching his best friend do the same.

Ever since that first day of daycare, he and Bakura had been best of friends for at least thirteen years now. They were always together, almost like brothers. Or at least that's how Honda viewed it as.

Yes, Bakura had gotten a little vicious through the years, but never once did Bakura turn his boiling anger on him. It was always taken out on either Honda's other friends or random people he didn't know, but it was never on him.

Honda did have his questions as to why Bakura acted nice, caring and kindhearted toward him and nobody else, but he never got around to really answering these questions. The reason was that he had already figured out the answer.

He had realized that he had feelings for his white-haired best friend.

It started when they both entered middle school. Or in other words, when puberty hit. It seemed like a logical explanation, and it was the best thing Honda could come up with as to why he liked his friend so much.

This led to another thought of why Bakura was only nice to him.

Did Bakura really like him in return? Honda was too afraid to ask, but yet again, it seemed very possible.

"You can go in first," Bakura's voice said, interrupting his thoughts. Honda blushed profusely as he realized that Bakura was holding the door open for him, and with a quick nod of his head, he walked inside the school.

Bakura followed right after him, and they walked down the hallway together, Honda totally oblivious of the dirty glares Bakura was giving to students here and there.

"Hey, Honda!" an accented voice called out, and Honda looked further ahead to see Jounouchi and Yugi waving at him. These two also had turned out to be life long friends because of daycare all the way back, but they'd never match up to Bakura.

He and Bakura came closer, and Honda looked away with shame when Jou gave Bakura a glaring look. Neither Jou nor Yugi really liked Bakura from day one, and Honda knew exactly why.

Bakura was mean. He picked on his friends all the time without a care in the world, and Jou especially wanted Honda to stop hanging out with Bakura. Yugi was a little more lenient most of the time, but Honda knew Jou was thinking right.

"Hey guys," he greeted, ignoring the for umpteenth time when both Bakura and Jou scowled at each other.

"You ready for that big geometry test today, Honda?" Yugi asked innocently, ignoring the other two also.

Honda rolled his eyes, sticking his hands in his school trousers. "Probably not. I mean, I studied and all, but I just don't get it."

Suddenly, there was breath against his ear. "I can help you if you want."

He knew he froze on the spot, and Honda tried to keep his face's complexion in order so that Jou and Yugi wouldn't notice. "Sure...I have math seventh period."

An awkward silence rang through the four, and Yugi was the one to break it, grabbing Jou's jacket. "C'mon, or else we'll be late for homeroom, Jou!" He turned them both around, and called over his shoulder, "we'll meet up with you later, Honda!"

Honda merely waved. Bakura swore at how stupid the two were. Honda ignored him.

"Let's just get to homeroom ourselves," Honda finally said, going over to his locker to get his books and binders.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Honda trudged out of school, happy that the day was over. His teachers had weighed him down with homework though, and Honda silently moped, not really wanting to work on what was assigned for the night.

Spotting one of the school's benches, Honda took a seat. He had promised to wait for Bakura today. His friend had told him that he had a special surprise for him today.

A good twenty minutes passed, and Honda started to wonder if Bakura had gotten detention today. It was very probable, because at least two students were beaten up pretty badly today, but it was always uncertain if Bakura got caught or not. It was usually a not though.

Finally, after a good half and hour of waiting, his white-haired friend emerged from the school, looking quite disgruntled. Honda stood up excitedly, lugging his heavy backpack up with him.

"Hey, Bakura. Where were you?" Honda asked curiously, and was shut up when a hand went over his wrist.

Without a word, Honda let himself be led down the street to a familiar sight known as Bakura's apartment. About a year and a half ago, Bakura was given his own place because of family difficulties that Honda wasn't informed of. He was, however, constantly funded by his parents to pay for the apartment, school, food, etc.

By the time they were at the front door, Honda was sad when Bakura let go of his wrist to fish for his keys in his back pocket. They quickly got into the house, and Bakura closed the door behind them.

"So what's up?" Honda tried again, throwing his bag down on the floor by the door, kicking his shoes off.

There was a strange air around Bakura today. Honda couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was, but when his friend looked up and gave him a smile, Honda forgot his thoughts on something being wrong.

"Today's the day, Honda," was what Bakura said, confusing Honda a little bit as the brunette was back up until the back of his knees were pressed up against the old looking couch in the middle of the room.

His hands were taken in Bakura's, and without warning, Bakura's lips were crushed against his in a gentle kiss. All thoughts of confusion and worry were pushed out of Honda's mind as a bell went off in his head, telling him that Bakura really did like him.

Kissing back with enthusiasm and compliance, Honda realized without much worry that Bakura was pushing him back even further so that he toppled over the arm of the couch and onto the cushions. Sliding back a little so that his feet weren't hanging off the end as much, Honda looked up to see that same look of kindness on Bakura's face...along with a little something extra, but Honda didn't notice.

Mind slightly cloudy with happiness and pleasing warmth, Honda watched as Bakura walked over to the front of the couch, and then sat on the middle cushion, right by Honda's hips. A hand ran up his right arm, and Honda smiled happily. Words couldn't express what he was feeling at his point.

Bakura's mouth claimed his again within time and Honda let out a small moan which he was sure his friend liked. He moaned a couple more times, and in turn, he heard Bakura moan lowly.

Bakura's hands were sliding down his arms again, and suddenly, Honda felt his arms being pinched ever so slightly. He ignored it for a while, taking gasping breaths between kisses before he started to wince in pain.

"That hurts," he murmured quietly, and Bakura let up to his protest. Suddenly, there was an unusual hard bit to his bottom lip, and Honda jerked in surprise. "Seriously, Bakura," he quipped, bringing a hand to his mouth to check for blood.

Looking up at his friend, Honda's eyes widened considerably when he caught the look on Bakura's face.

Like the look he so vividly remembered from the first day he met him when Bakura was hurting Jounouchi...that same look was on Bakura's face right now. Honda's heart started to race and he sat up abruptly. "Bakura...?"

Without warning, Bakura started to laugh in a manic kind of way, a cruel look on his face, and Honda felt his stomach twist. Something horrible was about to happen.

"You are so gullible...you know that, right?" Bakura shot at him, sitting up also, a wicked look in his eyes. "Do you really think I care about you? Do you think I ever cared about you, Honda?"

What was he saying? Honda's mind became muddled, and he moved his mouth to ask for an explanation as to what Bakura really meant.

Thankfully, and yet, unthankfully, Bakura seemed to know what he was silently asking. "If you haven't noticed, my friend, I feed off of other's pain. Whether it's beating them up physically or mentally, I always get my fill. Why'd I become your best friend all those years ago then?

"I hadn't thought of it then, but something drew me into you, to make me claim that you were my best friend. By the time we had gotten into sixth grade, I knew what I wanted to do with you. And that was to make my 'best friend' feel the most pain."

Honda was starting to catch on, and his heart dropped. "So that's why you were so nice to me. So I wouldn't suspect anything." He felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

"Exactly. And if I acted the way I did around you, I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd fall for me, making this day so much easier for me. I thank you for that," Bakura concluded, standing up.

"So we've never really been 'best friends' then, have we?" Honda muttered calmly, feeling so stupid for ever developing feelings for his monster of a friend.

"I certainly wasn't," Bakura said, smirking down at Honda, a pleasing feeling running through his body, knowing that everything had worked the way he wanted it to. Honda's heart was broken, and that kind of pain was hard to piece back together.

A part of him felt excessively enraged at Bakura; so mad that he wanted to unleash the captured anger within himself and beat the crap out of the other. But if he had learned anything about Bakura, Honda knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against the other.

Jounouchi was right, he should've stayed away from Bakura from the first warning he was given years ago. But no, he had to be a fool and think that Jounouchi and Yugi were dead wrong.

"Now get out of my house," Bakura said finally, stepping back with arms crossed over his chest as Honda stood up from the couch, wiping spit off the side of his mouth. He gathered his bag and put his shoes on before letting himself out.

Once outside, Honda stood in front of the door, a dread overcoming him with tremendous weight. His throat clenched a couple times, and he could feel hot tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to spill over if he wasn't careful.

Taking a deep breath, Honda did his best to push Bakura to the back of his mind for now, and focus on something entirely different. Unfortunately, this was a hard task. He walked away from the apartment.

Halfway down the street, Honda slowed his pace, finding himself feeling alone again...wishing that he still had his stuffed dinosaur for comfort.


	10. Survive JounouchixYami

Title: Survive

Pairing: Dragonshipping/JounouchixYami

Season Seven. Round One.

Don't own anything!

* * *

The night air was cool, crisp, and silent. The stars were shining above, the full moon glowing brilliantly.

The perfect night for jumping.

It was rare during this season to have a near perfect night; every other night it seemed to be raining, making it impossible to go out and enjoy the silence.

Grabbing his coat, Jounouchi pocketed his apartment keys and closed the door behind him. Looking both ways to make sure nobody-not a soul-was near to witness his unusual ability.

Relaxing when he saw no other being down the street, the blonde cautiously went to the ground level before he broke out into a hard sprint down the quiet street.

His breaths came out in short, but heavy pants as he accelerated, and before he could even realize it, the soles of his sneakers had left the ground, and he was up in the air.

The chilling air swept against his face in a large and endless gush, and Jounouchi inhaled slowly, savoring the feeling of the cool air filling his lungs completely. His blonde hair whipped around his face, his honey eyes blazing in the moonlight that filled them.

Within seconds, his feet hit the pavement again, and the sensations filled him once again as he was effortlessly lifted off the ground and into the air. Soon enough, he was jumping at distances farther and farther apart, giving him airtime that lasted about two minutes apart at most.

Pushing his feet off an anonymous roof, Jounouchi contentedly sighed as he thought about his destination. He would no doubt see _him_ again...the other jumper that had residence in the city. It was finally nice out, after all.

At first, Jounouchi had come to the conclusion that he was the only person of his kind. It had been a lonely world when it came to being the only supposed jumper up until he met Yami on a particular night he had spent out.

Only his younger sister had known about his jumping ability, and from there, he had kept it secret from his friends...from his parents. He only dared to go out whenever his father was too drunk to notice, and since his mother was never around, it was easy to keep it from her.

But either way, it was an ability that over time, Jounouchi wanted to show others; that would be too risky. The more he thought about telling at least two of his friends, the more he contemplated on the fact that someone important would hear, and he didn't even want to start thinking about how much of an uproar that would cause...locally and globally.

So Jounouchi kept his secret to himself, going out whenever he could at night, using the shadows as cover.

But when he had met Yami two years ago while he was jumping near one of the city's numerous docks...his world had been flipped upside down. The other teenager was able to call his jumping ability out immediately, and things rocketed off from there.

Tonight he was heading towards the city's largest park...there would be more coverage for them if anyone happened to pass by.

Dodging a couple of active looking business buildings, Jounouchi skillfully maneuvered his jumps in a way that the dozens of people below would be oblivious to him as he flew through the air. With a sigh of relief, the park finally came into view, and he made his way to the center of the reservation.

Upon seeing his destination, the blonde suddenly thought of stopping, and with that one thought in mind, sneakers skidded against the dark green grass, and he knew that for the next one hundred yards, he would have looked like a rock skipping water.

When he finally came to a complete stop, Jounouchi straightened his clothes and caught his breath for a moment before crisply walking to where he was supposed to be. He quit his fast walk short when he spotted the familiar silhouette leaning on one of the numerous trees around, and he instantly relaxed at the sight.

Yami was an unusual being. Just from the spiky, gravity-defying tri-colored hair, leather and countless belts, you'd come to believe that he wasn't the nicest guy on the block. But from first experience, as you saw those crimson eyes, you knew that he was a good person.

Another skill to the jumping that he possessed was the ability to walk without creating a sound; even on dried leaves that would usually create crunching sounds. Using it, Jounouchi crept up behind the other silently, a small smile playing on his lips, his honey colored eyes dancing with some amusement.

"You're late," Yami said quietly the second Jounouchi laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around even as the blonde pulled him into an embrace from behind, he merely continued to stare out at the seemingly endless moonlit painted forestry.

Nuzzling the smaller's shoulder, Jounouchi muttered equally quiet, "I came as soon as you called out. What's wrong?" The last of the abilities they held was an almost telepathic talent. It wasn't quite like they could read minds, but they were able to sense each other to some extent, enabling them to call each other such as now.

Yami turned around in his boyfriend's arms, those crimson eyes looking up at him carefully. Jounouchi searched them briefly, surprised to see a bit of worry in them. The other sighed into his chest as he looked away, and the blonde embraced him tighter.

"Someone found out...someone saw me..." Yami explained softly, keeping his tone even and strong, but after a year and a half of being with the smaller jumper, Jounouchi knew that Yami was worried not just for himself, but him, too. "A lot of someones saw me."

"When was this? Who saw you?" Jounouchi questioned lightly, pulling them apart so that he could see Yami fully.

Yami took his hand, and looked around his shoulder, obviously sensing someone nearby. With a curt nod, the smaller grasped his hand harder and pulled him along until they were up in the air again, relocating to another part of the large park, using the trees and the night's darkness as cover.

When they were secluded yet again, Yami answered, "After you left school."

"You stayed late."

"I was going to leave, but-"

"They stopped you again?"

"Yes, and they...I couldn't...I had to jump."

Silence consumed them save the gentle breeze that wafted through them. Jounouchi stared at Yami evenly, the smaller staring right back. Because of Yami's appearance and his open orientation, he was constantly picked on. Jounouchi was only grateful that nothing had ever caused Yami injury physically or mentally.

"It was outside the front entrance, so there were many-" Yami started to explain again, but was interrupted.

"Witnesses," Jounouchi finished for his boyfriend, unconsciously swallowing as he tried to imagine the countless reactions. He bit the inside of his lower lip, wondering what type of pandemonium this would cause by tomorrow.

Arms wrapped around the taller jumper in an appreciative hug, and the two bodies were brought closer in the simple action. "At least you haven't gotten any pressure on your shoulders," Yami offered with the most minuscule of smiles, frowning when Jounouchi sighed audibly and rested their foreheads together.

"Maybe I should reveal my talent to the world too," Jounouchi said after a while of silence, backing up with a smile of his own, creating a sudden mask of confusion to go up on Yami's face.

"No, Jou," Yami protested. "It was my mistake; I should be the one to ha-"

Jounouchi had taken Yami's hands within his own, and interrupted the other with a sudden kiss on the mouth. Pulling back with his smile still in tact, Jounouchi started, "Do you remember the night we met?"

"Of course I do," Yami said, sounding slightly offended that Jounouchi had to ask at all. They had barely known each other, but out of want of not being the only one of their kind, they had both pledged to protect the other. Yami suddenly understood.

The recognition showed in those crimson eyes, and Jounouchi continued, "You won't be the only one that has to go through anything that may come up. You'll deny it at first, and if that doesn't work, I'll demonstrate for them, and we'll stick together like we promised, eh?"

From time, Jounouchi knew that Yami would most likely protest his suggestion. Yami was the type of person who wanted to suffer everything alone, but Jounouchi would have none of it. When the shorter jumper opened his mouth, the blonde silenced him again with another kiss.

"Please, Yami? It'll be too much; especially if it gets around the media or some secret service stuff. Think about what your brother would do if he saw you try to handle it all yourself," Jounouchi argued lightly even though Yami had said nothing.

Yami's brother, Yugi was two years younger than they were, and even though he was blood related, Yugi didn't get the genes that enabled him to be a jumper. Jounouchi scratched his last thought of only his sister knowing that he was a jumper; Yugi knew too.

At the mention of his brother, Jounouchi could immediately tell that Yami was thinking it over. Yami cared about his younger brother just as much as Yugi cared for him, and Jounouchi's words struck him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Yami looked back up at him.

Yami was twisting their already entwined fingers together out of habit when he was anxious, and he asked, "Are you sure?"

Smiling lovingly, Jounouchi couldn't help but admire the way Yami glowed under the moonlight that crept through the trees concealing them. Nodding, he answered, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

The smaller jumper sighed through his nose, smiling as he stood on his tiptoes to give his boyfriend a chaste kiss in thanks before leaning his head into Jounouchi's jacket, taking in the familiar and safe scent he provided. A hand caressed the small of his back, and Yami relaxed to the touch.

"Wanna go somewhere?" the taller jumper asked after a while, backing up so that he leaned against a tree, pulling Yami with him.

Yami nodded in approval, backing up after a moment and allowing only one of their hands to stay connected. "Sure. You lead."

Smiling with care, Jounouchi picked a direction that looked most clear to run through and pulled Yami along with him like the other did a while a go. When the two were up to the appropriate speed, their feet left the leafy ground and they soared just above the tree tops, coming down every thirty seconds until they were able to glide through the air for a couple minutes at a time.

After a while Jounouchi felt a body nuzzle up against his side and he contentedly accepted the warmth Yami offered him by wrapping his arm around the other's waist.

Glancing down, Jounouchi thought briefly of what would happen to Yami...possibly both of them if people really did believe in what they saw Yami do. Jounouchi honestly hoped that those witnesses came to the conclusion that they were all dreaming about seeing one of two jumpers.

But either way, if worse came to worse, Jounouchi would not allow Yami to take it all alone; after all, they had to survive somehow, right?


	11. Fooling OtogixHonda

Title: Fooling

Pairing: OtogixHonda/ Chaseshipping

Season Seven. Round Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

"Ouf! What the hell was that for?"

He tripped.

"Hey, look, you're the one who wasn't paying attention."

A glare.

"And whose fault was that?"

I 'accidentally' trip.

"Happy now?"

He flicks at my hair in annoyance, but I know that he's enjoying it.

"Get off of me."

I smirk, suggestively running my hand up his arm and give him that knowing look.

"I think not."

He groans, his hazel eyes rolling in exasperation as he attempts to push himself backwards so that he's away from me. I stop him by snatching his hand.

"Quit it, Otogi."

My lips curl even more. Oh how I love making him defenseless-or anyone for that matter.

"Why don't _you_ quit it, Honda?"

Something flickers in those eyes I've many times stared into, whether it be admiration or when we competed over Jounouchi's sister. He likes it.

He motions toward our hands. "You're the one practically groping me."

I produce a scoffing noise at the back of my throat, smirking and making sure my green gaze is penetrating as if I were playing a heated battle of Dungeon Dice Monsters. "You call_ this_ groping?"

Some kind of image caused by my words was launched into his head, for he blushed. "N-no, you just-"

"Why, does Mr. Spike-Head wish to be groped?" I asked teasingly. And then he starts playing back.

"No, but I think that Mr. I-Think-I'm-Irresistible does." He unclasps our hands and forcefully pushed me back so that my shoulders hit the edge of my couch.

He's on me in a second, trapping me by my wrists down by my sides, pinned against the carpeted floor. His face gets close to mine, but his lips go to my hair covered ear.

"You know, Otogi, I think I prefer fighting with you over Serenity," he states matter-of-factly, but I know that he doesn't mean it. He's trying to set me off.

So I purposely take the bait.

"Oh, is that so?" I push against him, standing up in the process. "Well then, I think I'm more deserving of Serenity than you!"

A smirk comes across his lips, and his hands turn into fists. "You've got to be kidding me! Serenity would never fall for a guy like you! Just look at ya!"

I flick the random strand of hair that is always persistently in my face. My hands retreat to my pants pockets. "I know that you wish you were me. I know for a fact that Serenity likes me best!"

His face turns all stony at that moment, and for a brief second, I wonder idly if he really does still have that crush on her. I know I don't. But then he smiles in a weird way and takes a step towards me.

"Well, if you're so sure about that, you might want to reconsider trying to catch her, Dice Boy," he says in a quiet voice, as if he's not sure what he's saying.

"Oh? And why would that be?"

Those hazel eyes look into my green ones, and there's a hint of mischief and sincerity in them. I smirk at it, and suddenly my hands are in his, and we're closer than ever.

"Because you are mine."

A kiss ensues, and I pinch his ass.

"Oh, is this what you meant by _groping_?" he asks suddenly, breaking the tender kiss while I laugh silently at him.

"Sure do." I pull him back, as he had stepped away, and before I can even grasp the chance, he returns the favor.


	12. Other Side of the Mirror AtemuxMana

Title: Other Side of the Mirror

Pairing: Vaseshipping/AtemuxMana

Season Seven. Round Three.

Don't own anything!

* * *

Her rich and familiar laugh echoed into the night. Laughter of her friends shortly followed after, their arms linking together as they walked down the street.

"You've got to be kidding me, Mana! Are you sure it was actually _him _who said that?" one of her girlfriends with brown doe eyes asked excitedly, shivering at the cold without noticing.

The one addressed as Mana nodded enthusiastically, her loving smile and laugh shining through the dark surroundings. "I'm serious, honest! He said that he wanted to be a weatherman if he wasn't an actor!"

"I can't believe it, a weatherman of all things! Thank the gods that he's an actor, I would cry if he wasn't!" another girl, this one with green eyes commented quite dramatically, causing the other two into another fit of giggles as they carelessly walked down the street.

Mana smiled her brightest as they quieted down a bit, relishing on the Girls Night Out that she and her two friends had just had. They had gone on a major shopping spree, had gotten ice cream, and flirted with cute guys they saw.

Like any group of best friends, they talked about this and that, but the one thing that Mana took a real liking to was talking about vampires.

Another movie had been released about the evil blood sucking and very seductive creatures of the night, and on chance her favorite actor had starred in it. Mana couldn't get enough even if she talked about it for hours on end.

"Hey guys, wouldn't it be really awesome if vampires really existed?" the brown eyed friend commented, bringing Mana instantly back, excitement already reaching its breaking point.

Mana huffed with a knowing smile. "Of course they exist, don't be silly!" Her accusation caused her friends to laugh; they knew how much Mana was into vampires.

"Oh yeah?"

"You know I'm right!" Mana boasted a smug look on her face. "And when my dream vampire comes for me, you two will be super jealous."

"How hot will he be?"

"Too hot for you guys. And whenever I'm in trouble, he'll come to my rescue, and then he'll sweep me in his arms, and bite me," the teal eyed girl continued, going off into her dreams.

"Ooo, that sounds romantic, then what?" the green eyed girl questioned with a laugh, rolling her eyes at her dreamy friend.

Mana blushed slightly, knowing that it wasn't like her to say such a thing, but her friends would get a kick out of it. She thought of her favorite, newest movie that she had seen, and her heart swelled as she remembered a certain scene.

"We'll make love, and I will be his."

Brown eyes stopped, pulling their chain back. A smile graced her lips, her whole face showing amused shock. Green eyes weren't too far behind. Mana pulled her lips in blushing at her blunt statement.

"Whoa, Mana, who knew?" they both seemed to blurt out, hugging their slightly embarrassed but fun loving friend. Mana burst into giggles, knowing that she hadn't freaked them out.

"You guys will be soo jealous when that day comes, I swear it!" she said enthusiastically, laughing at her own words, listening half heartedly as her girlfriends made silly remarks.

They had started off again, all saddening at the sight of the girl with green eyes' house. They sadly said their goodbyes, and Mana and her brown eyed friend were off, once again looking at each other with pouting smiles when Brown eyes had to retreat back into her home for the night.

"I'd get my brother to drive you home, but you know him," Brown Eyes said, rolling her eyes.

Mana smiled, knowing exactly what her friend meant. "Well I'll be okay. It's only six blocks down."

"Alright." They both hugged like they usually did, as if they weren't going to see one another the next day at school. Mana took off, a smile slipping on her face as she became content without the loud company.

Oh what she would give for there to really be vampires in this world full of fake. Her heart warmed and fluttered at the idea of meeting her dream creature, falling into his arms, and his mouth on her neck…kissing…biting…

"Oh stop it, Mana, you know very well that that'll never come true," she scolded herself, stopping in her place on the orange lit sidewalk. "But it would be nice," she muttered after a moment, looking sadly down at her shoes.

With a heavy heart, the teal eyed teen started up again, and made it to her home. Her parents wouldn't be home for another few days because of their cruise, so she was left to tend to the lovely house. Reaching into her purse, Mana fished for her house key, silently wishing that she had set the motion sensitive light on before she left a couple hours ago.

A smile spread on her face when she finally felt the familiar jagged metal brush her fingers. "Aha! I've found you!" Now to find the keyhole…

However, the moment she was able to slip the key into its proper place, everything went pitch black and a dizzy feeling consumed her.

* * *

Teal eyes blinked open hazily, their owner feeling unbelievably drowsy. With a hand to her head, Mana sat up carefully, taking in her surroundings.

First off, it was chilling to the bone wherever she was. Second, everything was rocky and lit up with scattered candles. Mana looked down to see that she was sitting on the stone floor, dirt littering areas here and there.

What the…?

"Hello?" she called out cautiously, using the rock wall behind her to steady herself as she stood up to get a better look. The candles made the walls have an orange glow to them, and looking both left and right, she could see that she was in a cave. And one where she couldn't tell were the entrance/exit were to boot.

"Hey, is anybody here?" Mana tried again, looking around the very plain area she was in to see if anyone was around. Nope.

Suddenly, a loud screech echoed hauntingly down to her ears, and Mana felt her heart skip a beat. Within seconds, the noise came again, and Mana soon found herself screaming in terror when a big black bat made its entrance and instantly took to swarming around the frightened teenager.

"Ew, get away, get away!" Mana cried, frantically running around the enclosed area, shielding her head with her arms. The bat continued to shriek, and suddenly the noise stopped when Mana closed her eyes.

The heavy fluttering had stopped, and Mana felt that it was safe to take a peek. Looking out through her fingers, Mana felt her heart skip in bliss as a handsome man stood before her.

He was…

Wearing tight black pants and a very ancient but classy white shirt, the man merely stared at her in her jeans and punk t-shirt. His skin was flawless, being a rich caramel color, his hair colored black, red and yellow. His exotic eyes were the frosting on the cake, being a deep blood red shade.

"You-you're a…" Mana couldn't comprehend what was happening. A large smile suddenly broke out on her face, her eyes brightening. Before she even knew it, her social skills had taken over.

The vampire said nothing as she floated over, but he did cautiously watch her. Mana gratefully took his hands in hers, gasping at their cool touch.

"Oh…my…god," she breathed, not believing her luck. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

The gorgeous creature made a small, barely noticeable nod at her. Mana had to contain her squeal of joy. Instead, she bear hugged the man, taking in his wonderful scent. Mana nearly melted when she recognized the scent as rain.

"I don't know what to say…" she said, stepping back despite that she didn't want to. She did however keep close and one of his hands in hers. "Why did you kidnap me?" she asked, that issue popping back into her shocked mind.

If he said that he had kidnapped her because they were meant to be…Mana was sure that she'd die of happiness. She sent a silent prayer to any god above to make this not be a dream.

Yes, he'd admit that he'd been watching her, lusting after her, wanting her love in return. They'd spend eternity together, have a forbidden love. She'd tell her friends and they wouldn't believe her, but that'd be okay. She'd have her own little secret for a while…or at least until she showed him to them, then they were sure to flip out.

Or maybe he could come out into the sun? Surely those old myths weren't true to every detail. Besides, that would be so much better, Mana didn't know if she'd be able to stay out every night with this beautiful man.

Those dreamy crimson eyes were set on her, and Mana searched them, finding that she couldn't read them. Was he this good at keeping his undying love emotions to himself so that she wouldn't see? If that was the case, Mana resisted the urge to squeal again in building exhilaration.

Suddenly, her hand was out of his, and quicker than she could comprehend, Mana found herself crying out as she was forcefully pushed against the stone wall, her back hitting some jagged points quite sharply.

"Wait, what are you-" she started, but a chilly hand covered her mouth with a slap.

His voice was deep, baritone, smooth and…perfect. Even white teeth gleamed, and obviously his fangs showed themselves. Mana would have sighed in pleasure if it weren't for what he had said.

"You're my next meal, my dear."

His fangs looked all the more sharper.

"What?" Mana questioned in confusion when his hand was moved away to pin her shoulders with incredible strength. No, this wasn't supposed to happen, vampires didn't do this, did they? Well, yeah, they did, but not to the ones they thought were attractive, right?

His voice sent chills down her spine. "The only reason you're alive now is because I…have a terrible habit of playing with my food."

Mana's shoulders were beginning to ache. She searched with teal eyes into this beautiful vampire's face, trying to find anything that looked like he was just fooling around with her. He was going to say that they were meant to be, any minute now, she just knew it.

She had been wearing a scarf, and suddenly it was whipped away, revealing her own bronzed neck. His long fingers ghosted over her flesh, and Mana couldn't help but shudder.

"Yes…I can already tell that you'll be delicious," he commented, a small smirk coming to his face, and he pushed against her shoulders even more, rendering her defenseless.

The silence was thick, and Mana dared not to cry out at the pain in her shoulders and back as he pressed her more. She said nothing as he came nearer, his mouth going nearer and nearer to her throat. She took in a shuddering breath when she felt his warm breath spread over her flesh.

He spoke into her throat. "No resistance? Usually my victims are screaming and shouting, how…unusual."

Yes, her heart had begun to speed up in fear and excitement, and Mana was finally able to find her long lost voice. "I know what you're up to, you know," she said bravely, licking her lips.

To her pleasure, he dipped his head back up to look at her. Closely. So close that their heated breaths were mingling. Mana let herself smile in glee.

"Oh? And what may that be, my dear?"

"I know you've been watching me, its all clear as day to me," Mana said, her hopes rising again. "You're attracted to me…you want to be with me forever." She smiled more, her heart warming more. To prove her point, she latched their lips together in a kiss…

This must be heaven.

…only to be roughly grabbed by the hair and forced away from the creature of the night, a snarl exiting his lips as he nearly smashed her against the cave wall.

"How dare you!" the vampire snarled, and Mana felt her eyes widen in fear, realizing her mistake. So it wasn't to be…this vampire was a…vampire. Of the old legends. Not the new fiction that the present had made up.

Vampires were ruthless…hungry…bloodsuckers. He was serious about her being his next meal.

His hand had forcefully been pressed up between her breasts, nearly knocking the breath out of her at the sudden quickness of it. The other hand was still clutching her sandy brown hair to the point it hurt like nothing else.

Realizations dawned on Mana at that moment, and she felt herself shrink and harden. This couldn't be happening…she was going to die, she was going to die.

"Please, let me go, I'm sorry," she begged. This was her last hope. "I'm sorry."

The beautiful and flawless creature said nothing, but his eyes glinted at her fear. He let out a low chuckle, increasing her pain even more by tugging her locks. He bent back down to her throat, smelling the sweet blood only inches away. "Sorry is not going to cut it. You are mine."

Those words didn't mean the same thing anymore. She was his food. Not a lover or anything else. A meal.

"Please…" she choked, tears leaking out of her eyes at everything that had occurred in the last two minutes. If she was going to die then she needed to know… "Let me know your name, please."

His warm breath was tingling against her skin, and she could feel him hesitate biting for a moment. Without looking at her, he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, "Atemu."

Mana screamed.


	13. The Small Things SetoxKisara

Title: The Small Things

Pairing: SetoxKisara/Blueshipping

Season Seven. Round Five.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

* * *

"Seto, this is Kisara. Come on, don't be shy, say hello."

"…hello."

"Hi."

"Alright, Seto, I'm going to leave for a bit, show Kisara the gardens if you like."

"Fine."

His caretaker walked away into the crowd of business consultants of his step-father's, and Seto scowled. Just great, now he had to spend his night with this girl of all people since Mokuba was sick.

"I'll show you the gardens," he restated, not waiting for Kisara to acknowledge him as he turned around.

Walking through the crowd of noisy people with drinks, Seto checked over his shoulder every now and then to see if Kisara was following him - which she was, keeping quiet the whole time as they sidled through dozens of people.

When they reached glass doors that led outside, Seto opened one, being polite and letting Kisara go through first, then following, glad for the contrast in noise.

Out here was peaceful, quiet and the aroma of dozens upon dozens of different kinds of flowers consumed the area. Small covered lights lit up the space, and Seto hmphed.

"It's so pretty here…you're so lucky," Kisara spoke softly, the soft lights creating an even softer image of her with her pale skin, light blue hair and pale pink dress. She moved to look at another patch of purple flowers.

Blue eyes rolled. "Not really," Seto remarked, crossing his arms. She would never know how unbearable it was to live here.

Thankfully, the girl didn't notice his comment and treaded the many paths with Seto following behind her. She took in all of the different scents and statues for about half an hour before she turned to face the blue eyed boy.

"You're twelve, right?" she asked curiously, a small smile on her lips.

Seto nodded. "And you're…?"

"Eleven." Kisara giggled, puzzling Seto for a moment before he realized that she had picked a heavy blue shaded flower. She held it out for him to take.

"No," Seto said, shaking his head. He would not take the flower; he would not become attached to her, no matter how pretty she was.

Kisara tilted her head, the small smile still on her face. "Why not?"

"I don't like flowers," the boy replied instantly, creating a defensive stance.

She took a step closer. "But it matches your eyes, Seto."

Seto didn't respond to that, he only glared at her, keeping his arms crossed.

But that wouldn't stop Kisara. She took another step forward and boldly moved his arm so she could get to the pocket the tuxedo offered and gently placed the flower into it. She stood back and admired him, making Seto feel a little uncomfortable.

"That's better," Kisara giggled, her own blue eyes shining.

Seto stared at the blossom, his eyes softening. Did it make him look better? He would never know. But despite the fact that he wanted to take the flower out of his pocket so that his step-father wouldn't see it, Seto didn't touch it.

Instead, he took his own steps forward, going past the girl with the light blue hair and glowing blue eyes as he picked out a pink blossom that matched her dress. She had turned around to investigate what he was doing, and giggled even more when she realized he had picked a flower too.

Without much expression on his face, Seto came closer to Kisara and tentatively moved her hair behind her right ear. He then took the green stem and laced it behind the same ear, letting only the pink petals show against her skin and hair.

Moving back, he took her in as she had done before to him. When he saw her effectively blush after a few moments of silence, only then did he let a small smile grace his own face.

"Much better."


	14. Allure YamixAnzuxYuugi

Title: Allure

Pairing: YamixAnzuxYuugi/Spiritshipping

Season Eight. Round One.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

It wasn't pretty, but not wholly unpleasant either. The water was swampy and not much daylight was able to creep through the knotted tree limbs. Critters crawled through the water and on the small dirt barges here and there. The air was surprisingly fresh despite the gloominess that surrounded the entire misty area.

She had heard of the legends and myths at the pubs and from her crew members of two mysterious creatures that lurked in this uncharted place.

Shrouded in the mysteriousness that was voodoo and foreign black magic, supposedly two brothers dwelled, supposedly casting off dark spells on sailors and captains alike who happened to cross their path, cursing them to a life that whispers called, the unknown.

The two boys were told to be unbelievably attractive, even if they looked alike. Their appealing looks would often send men who found them to their unknown demise; either coming back a broken shell of their former self or never coming back at all.

However, all those souls had been men; but as a woman, Anzu had no doubt that she could come back without a scratch from either one of the boys who seemed to be captivating everyone.

Anzu wasn't out to kill or enslave or steal from them…she merely wanted to see if they really looked like the countless hand-drawn pictures marketers had shown her.

If the pictures were true though…Anzu could feel her heart flutter. It was an instant attraction like no other.

They were almost like twins. Lithe bodies covered in mystic garbs even she could not name of all different colors that accented them both perfectly. Their hair was messily spiked with colors of black and yellow, the tips different with colors of red and purple. The taller of the brothers had a chiseled face that demanded authority, his eyes a mesmerizing blood red color. The other brother was perhaps three or four inches shorter, his facial features that of a child's, though you could just tell that he was probably just as old as the other. Amethyst eyes finished off the look as they glinted innocently.

All in all, Anzu knew that she had to find these boys; she just had to.

And with a little persuasion to her crew, the _Moonlight Dancer_ had set sail to where they were now. They had to carry a small boat inland, to where they met with a river that flowed into a marshy area.

"Keep rowing, and keep an eye out for anything suspicious," she told the few men with her as they pushed through the murky water.

Creating her own crew wasn't easy in the beginning. She was merely a wealthy merchant's daughter who rebelled against the business in search for something more adventurous. The stories of pirates always fascinated her, and at the time, Anzu knew that she had the money to sway loyal men to be under her to work the ship she had secretly bought. A little after that, she had herself a steady stream of stolen income and enough rum to keep the men under her service.

But there was one thing she always wanted. She had searched her crew and the towns that they docked and pillaged, but no one ever came up. But when she had seen these two…she knew there was an attraction for a reason.

"Something's ahead, Captain!" one of the men exclaimed softly, pointing a gun-powdered finger ahead.

Knocking herself out of her musings, Anzu's blue eyes gleamed when a small shack came into view, lit up with a soft orange glow. With her heart pulsing up to speed, the small boat hit a barge with a thump. "You all stay here and look out," she instructed, rolling her eyes at the nervousness the men showed in their eyes. "I'll shoot one shot if anything goes wrong," she added as an afterthought.

She was dressed in her best outfit, consisting of a simple yet expensive white cuffed shirt with a generous V-neck and the finest dark blue pants, covered by an elaborate black coat that draped down to mid-thigh, her black boots reaching up to her knees, and a matching black hat on her head, tilted to the side. She had decided to let her evenly cut brunette hair flow down loosely to her shoulders, and she had put on her fair share of stolen rings and earrings.

Stepping out of the small boat, the Captain cautiously walked along the barge towards the makeshift shack until she came to what she presumed to be the front door. Taking a breath, her heart fluttering again in her chest, Anzu rapped on the door twice, listening hard.

Before she could even so much as react, Anzu suddenly found herself inside the shack, pressed up against the wooden wall, her weapons hastily being stripped off her person. She could feel a blindfold over her eyes, and her shoulders were pinned not by hands, but by an odd force she had never felt before. Odd smells of old spices and such filled her nostrils, relaxing her only slightly.

"Show yourselves!" she bellowed, trying to hide her uncertainty when the blur of movements seemed to come to a halt. "What's going on!"

Nothing but silence filled the room, and Anzu felt fear starting to just creep at her sides. Were they planning on killing her? Or something worse?

"This one's different, though." The voice sliced the silence, and Anzu felt her heart stop when the angelic voice met her ears. She strained to listen, all her fears put aside. Which one was speaking? She had a thought that it might be the smaller of the two brothers but…

"I know that," the same voice started again, "But it's a _girl_…maybe she's different."

Anzu wondered when the second boy would talk. She wondered if his voice was as attractive as his looks. But to her misfortune, the one with the angelic voice spoke again.

"Why not, then? I didn't sense any darkness when she came close. It's the _men_ that are with her that have the dark hearts, not her," the boy pleaded, and Anzu wondered if 'sense any darkness' was proof that these two had voodoo powers.

Silence surrounded the air again, and Anzu suppressed the urge to talk. It just might save her life for all she knew. She waited and waited for the angel-like voice to speak again, but after a while, she assumed that they were so unique that they were able to talk without her knowing somehow. However, the next noise that met her ears surprised her greatly.

There was no doubt that the sound of a kiss had been what she had heard.

"I knew you'd give in," that heaven sent voice sounded again, with a touch of smugness to it.

The next thing Anzu knew was that she was on her knees; the firm force on her shoulders had been lifted, but at the same time it was like a sedative had been injected in her body as she felt that she couldn't move as quickly as she would have liked. Her skin suddenly tingled under her thick jacket when she felt hands grab her upper arms and haul her to her feet then sit her in what she assumed to be a chair.

A hand cupped her chin, and Anzu felt herself stiffen in anticipation as she felt a warm breath ghost over her lips. She unconsciously gripped the edges of the seat, leaning ever so closer to get more of that warmth.

Then as suddenly as it had come, the hand and warmth was gone, leaving Anzu to disappointedly slump back.

"Why are you here?" The voice that spoke this time was strong, deep, and powerful. The exact opposite of the angel voice from before. Anzu felt her heart quicken for what seemed the hundreth time, and she stuttered to answer.

"I have heard many tales of you two…seen pictures," she answered blindly, carefully. "I've listened to the stories of you two casting spells on men who crossed your paths, and I was curious. You're mysterious lives and looks captivated me to find you," she continued honestly, knowing that if she lied, something bad could potentially happen to her. "I mean you no harm," she added thoughtfully.

Through her boots, she could feel the floorboards shifting as either one or both of the boys moved. She strained to hear any creaks, surprised that they walked as silent as a cat about to pounce on its prey.

Sucking in a breath, Anzu waited, her patience running thin. The vacancy of noise was starting to get to her, and she was about to comment when she felt the blindfold rip off from her head.

Blinking to clear her vision, the Captain gasped in awe as her eyes immediately focused on the two boys.

They were…just as the pictures were and more.

Anzu could feel her body react almost instantly, warming up at the mere sight of the duo. She swallowed thickly, feeling her heart hammering harder than ever in her chest.

The taller boy with the red eyes smirked knowingly, and Anzu blushed.

"I think that there is a little more to your story, _Captain_," the red-eyed boy commented silkily, unconsciously wrapping an arm around the smaller's waist and pulling him close.

How had they known that she was a Captain? Anzu thought, knowing that she had spoken nothing of that. But then she remembered that these two were assumed to have voodoo powers or something of the sort. But she didn't think much of it and instead stared at the arm draped around the smaller boy's waist.

She couldn't help it. "Aren't you two brothers?" she blurted embarrassingly, blushing even harder.

The purple-eyed boy giggled at her confusion, looking at the other for a brief moment, his eyes clouding over in just the tiniest way. "You misunderstand. We are not brothers," he corrected.

"But why do you look so similar?" Anzu tried to come up with a reasonable solution, but couldn't.

Amethyst eyes rolled, an amused smile on that face still. "A mere coincidence," he said, "And a very good one at that," he added.

Anzu assumed that he meant that it was good in the fact that they had found each other. But with this sorted out…the girl couldn't help but find them both all the more attractive.

"Ah, there it is again, Yuugi," the taller one said suddenly, an amused look on his face now, too.

The one addressed as Yuugi looked suddenly eager, a mischief shining in his eyes as he watched Anzu.

"W-What are you talking about?" the girl questioned nervously, feeling her heart warm even more as their intense gazes stared her down. She barely registered a slight tingling throughout her body before she acknowledged the fact that the taller one was slowly advancing towards her.

She felt frozen even as she stood up from where she was sitting; she couldn't move an inch away as the boy teasingly swayed his hips as he took small steps closer and closer to her. Anzu felt her breath catch in her throat when they stood mere inches apart, that mesmerizing hot breath splaying across her lips again.

"I know what you seek," he told her, those red eyes burning holes into hers. "It's like reading an open book."

Before any coherent thought could pass her lips, Anzu felt those delicious lips on her own, keeping her from questioning what he meant beside the fact she knew what he was talking about. She could feel her knees weaken despite the soft kiss that was utterly mind-blowing, though, she was aware that Yuugi was now close to them.

"Yami…" he whispered, and Anzu was aware that her Captain's hat had been knocked off to the floor, unfamiliar and yet familiar hands taking her own as she and the other boy now named Yami broke their kiss.

Anzu watched with half clouded eyes as Yuugi kept her hands in his as he tentatively leaned forward to kiss Yami. Again, her initial attraction to the exotic creatures only intensified at the sight.

They broke apart, and she and Yuugi's hands disconnected. Panicking, Anzu couldn't help herself as she leaned forward to twist the smaller around to kiss him fully on the mouth in an almost desperate way, surprising herself slightly.

The smaller laughed lightly when they, too, broke apart, the Captain already missing the sensations. She suddenly felt frozen again, her more cohesive thoughts coming back to her when Yami took his lover into his arms loosely, pulling them back, a semi-serious look on his face, scaring Anzu with every passing second.

"But we cannot give you what you seek," he said gravely, making Anzu's heart drop with the most unpleasant feeling she had ever felt before.

Her heart pounded in newfound fear, and she could see that everything was becoming dark and hazy…the two boys were pulling themselves back further and further. Frightful of losing them, Anzu franticly tried to reach for her pistol, but to no avail. It had been stripped off her person, and she found that she could do nothing to stop whatever was happening.

"No, wait! Stop! Don't lea-!"

Waking with a start, Anzu panted, her body shivering in the cold sweat it was in. She attempted to catch her breath as she concentrated on the slow and steady rocking of the _Moonlight Dancer_, all the while pulling the crummy sheets off her body to sit on the edge of her bed.

"It was a dream…a dream," she told herself to calm down. She bit her lip, breathing through her nose. Exhaling, Anzu stood up and snatched her Captain's coat and some decent pants to go over and under her nightgown as she made her way out of her private quarters.

The sea's cool air washed over her, the night bathing her in moonlight. The smell of salt and alcohol met her nose within seconds, but she pushed it aside as she marched her way to the front of the ship, not caring for all the suddenly hushed voices of her crew.

She watched the water for a while, being effortlessly pulled apart by her ship's massive size and strength. She did not worry about her crew possibly approaching her as it was late and there seemed to be no danger nearby. Anzu let the wind whip her short brown hair about her face, the salt and few mists of water soaking into her form.

Anzu of course knew that the myths that circulated around these parts were untrue, only made up to entertain the sailors and young children alike. Of course when a story became popular, illustrations were bound to be made all over, entrancing people further.

It wasn't fair. She should have killed that merchant.


	15. Repay SethxKisara

Title: Repay

Pairing: SethxKisara/Mizushipping

Season Eight. Round Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

I could feel something dripping on my face, and I turned to get away from the sensation with a soft groan.

The dripping continued, and I squirmed a little, for whatever reason not wanting to open my eyes. The wetness falling on my face stopped after a while, being replaced with hands on my shoulders.

"Are you all right?" a familiar boy's voice asked me in a whisper, and I forfeited to my own will, revealing my eyes.

It was the boy who saved me last night from those marauders! Sapphire blue eyes stared intently on my face, making me blush; his long brown locks framed his tan face to about the ends of his ears, a concerned expression spread over his face.

"Seth!" I gasped, pulling myself up with jerky movements, scuttling away, feeling the sand underneath me shift against my moves.

But he caught my hand in silence, stopping my panicky motions. My heart pounded in my chest with exhilaration and trepidation, as I wondered how he had found me.

All I could recall was that when he let me out of that barred wagon and breathed out his name, he set me upon a horse and shouted for me to get away. The men around the fire had taken notice, and I could only stare in wonder at the boy as he slapped the horse, forcing it into a speedy gallop away from the camp.

I could remember just barely shouting that I'd repay him someday as the men closed in on him, but, I saw no more as the darkness consumed the camp, the only source of light for me were the stars above. I supposed that I would never see this brave Seth again, but apparently I was wrong.

"Here, you've been cut," he said quietly, holding out a damp cloth for me to take. Everything hit me at once then. My cheek stung from where I fell of the horse last night onto the warm ground with sharp sand, sputtering the tiny substance out of my mouth before total darkness consumed me.

But now we were in a small oasis, under a couple of palm trees, a small pool of water just a foot away. I was filthy like usual, sweating from the unbearable Egyptian heat overhead, staring dumbfounded at the boy who saved me.

As I took him in, I realized he must've put up some kind of fight. He had had a shirt on last night, but was only dressed in a dirtied kilt now. His skin that stretched over a well-built torso was grimy with sweat and dirt. A few cuts and bruises were visible.

I timidly took the cloth to wipe the small amount of dried blood off my face.

"Thank you," I muttered a little awkwardly, watching out of the corner of my eye as he sat down fully, sighing softly as the heat heavily pressed against him. I placed the cloth back into the small pool, letting it soak back up. "How did you find me?"

He remained silent for a while, keeping his eyelids drooped, making me think that he would drift off any second. I was sure he hadn't slept at all last night. But he did finally look up with an alertness that surprised me, answering, "I don't know."

I said nothing, silently swallowing against my unbearably dry throat. Pulling my knees up against my chest, I wondered what exactly was going on.

"How did that group of filth capture you anyhow?" he questioned suddenly, catching me off guard.

Instead of answering, I asked my own question. "You're not too hurt, are you? I can't even imagine how you made it out of their grasp alive." I stared at him with pure concern, looking over his injuries with a little more concentration. I nearly gasped when I discovered what looked like burn marks.

I couldn't help myself; I was always one to worry about others before myself, even if I was in a much worse shape than them. I pulled myself up and half pulled half crawled my way through the short distance until I was right next to him, earning myself a look of utter surprise.

"What are you-"

"They didn't do this to you, did they?" I ran my hands delicately over his now confirmed burns, my stomach dropping at the horrible thoughts of what those men could have done to them. I was about to grab the cloth again, but Seth stopped me.

"I did this to myself," he replied sternly but softly, looking my square in the eye for all but a second. He shrugged out of my feather-like embrace, and I let him.

"I don't understand," I pleaded in a sorry-like manner. I wanted to know what had happened, but if he didn't want to tell me, I would not push the matter.

He sighed again in a dejected way, making me wonder what had him so sad. He didn't meet my eyes, just stared out ahead as he rested his elbows on his pulled up knees. Seth didn't speak for the longest time, and just when I was about to scoot away from him, he spoke in a low voice,

"I lost my mother last night."

Even though I barely knew him, I couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. My hand went to my mouth to stifle a gasp. I didn't think that he'd say anymore, but yet again, I was wrong.

"Before I found you, I was on my way to my mother's village. It had been a couple months since I had last seen her, being absorbed in all my studies and all. But I found you along the way, and got you away from those scum. I got away in the same way you rode off in for a while, thinking that they'd give up and just remain at their camp."

He stopped, and I half expected to hear some kind of sniffle, but I heard none of the sort.

"But they didn't. They somehow managed to get to where they originally were going, and they lit it all up in flame. I couldn't find her – too many screams to tell, too much laughter. It wasn't until the screams had all stopped did I run away."

I didn't ask, but I guessed that he had stumbled across me, unconscious and all. I had to wonder if he dragged me to this small oasis, or if it had been close and convenient. Again, I was sure he had gotten no sleep.

"I'm sorry," I offered quietly, letting my eyes drop to the ground.

Silence took up the space in an oddly comfortable way, and I felt bad for a while. He could have saved his mother if he hadn't taken the time to free me. Fortunately, I didn't dwell on this self-wallowing too long for his hand closed over mine.

I looked up sharply in alarm, fear flooding my system for a brief moment when I took in his stony face. There wasn't an emotion anywhere on the tan skin, and it scared me. Something had happened to him because of last night, and I had no idea what I could do to help.

"I have a feeling you will repay me someday, like you promised," he said suddenly, confusing me yet again, but I didn't voice it. I merely stared into those passion-filled blue eyes, trying to read the emotions that he was hiding very well. "You will repay me in such a way that I'll be able to crush such lowly lives for the sins they have committed."

The way he said it scared me again, making my mind burst into a frenzy. Again, I didn't understand what he was saying, but then again, who knew if he did either. I later realized that I had unconsciously leaned forward, letting my free hand cradle the side of his face in a fruitless attempt to calm him down.

He broke free of my touch, his face not changing in the slightest as he seemed to come back to reality. I didn't really know where he was during that short time, but I had a minor feeling in the back of my mind that what he said would somehow come true. Again, I didn't think too much of it.

Again, silence reigned for the longest time, but I don't think either of us minded it. We sat under the trees in the merciful shade for an unknown time, occasionally wringing some of the water from the cloth into our mouths to keep us alive for the time being.

I want to say that he drifted off to sleep a couple times, but upon further inspection, I really don't think he did. He'd close his eyes for a couple minutes, and then reopen them, like he was watching out for any strangers. As the sun started to set, letting the air around us become cooler was when Seth stood up, offering his hand to me.

I took it, pulling myself up to stand by him. He said something about it being easier to travel at night, which I already knew from experience, but nodded anyway as if I didn't know. It didn't surprise me that we reached a small village north from where we were about two hours later; I had a feeling that he had a perfect understanding of the landscape.

He easily made his way through the surprisingly busy streets of the village, leading us to a small inn where he produced two coins that I'm guessing he had found when we were passing through and by the markets. The man who graciously took the coins pointed out a room for us, and I followed Seth deeper into the small building, stopping short when he pressed some more coins into my hands.

"I must leave you here," he said, almost whispering in my ear. "I doubt we'll ever see each other again," he added, and I nodded stiffly, suddenly feeling unbearably tired.

As he pulled back, silently saying that he would say no more, the longest moment passed. Like I had, he let a hand trace the side of my face, his fingers gently weaving through my long locks of hair. There was an odd emotion on his face, but I could not read it. Though, the next thing I knew, he was gone.

I wearily looked down at the coins cradled in my hand, somehow knowing at that instant that he had actually stolen them when I wasn't paying enough attention. I clutched them in my newly formed fist, walking into the room he had gotten for me for the night.

It was a hard guess to make, but I ended up concluding that we wouldn't see each other ever again.


	16. Disconnected HondaxRyou

Title: Disconnected

Pairing: HondaxRyou/Protectshipping

Season Eight. Round Three.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Ugh. I can already tell this day will suck.

Okay, so here I am in homeroom, listening to Sensei Kiro drone on about this and that, occasionally shouting at Jou to stay in his seat.

Although I usually join in, I have to roll my eyes as Jou tries yet again to get a snapshot of Anzu's ass. She sits right in front of him, but he feels the need to lean ahead anyway. Sensei yells again, and Jou sits back grumbling, stashing the mini camera in his book bag.

I hold my head with him hand, trying not to fall asleep, ignoring Jou's constant whispers about how one day he'll humiliate Sensei Kiro. That'll be the day.

"Jou, shut up," I mumble, and I can feel his glare on me, but I ignore it like usual. After a moment, he turns to Yuugi for counseling instead.

With the idiot's attention off of me, I go back to spacing out, not really thinking about anything in particular. Mom and Dad are out for the week on their 'extravagant cruise getaway' when I really know that they'll be screwing in some motel instead. They took my little brother to my sister's house so that he could spend some time with our nephew. That left me home alone with three hundred bucks for the week.

I suppose that would mean Jou'd be over almost every night with crappy pizza so he wouldn't have to spend nights with his Dad like he did every night my folks were out.

Sighing at the stress I knew would come, I glanced up, my attention being caught almost immediately.

Was that a boy…or a girl?

"…Ryou and he's come to Japan from England, class." Sensei gave all of us a pointed look. "Please make him feel welcome."

Well, I guess it was a boy, 'cause nearly every female in the room squealed like he was glitter on sale.

For a moment, I took him in. Dressed in one of the weird, body suit uniforms the school offered, he held a briefcase, making me wonder if he was anything like that jerk Seto Kaiba. Though, he had a kind face that made him look feminine, an expression of nervousness obvious. His brown eyes sifted through the class in search of a friendly face, obviously passing over mine. I personally think that his hair was unusual though, being a snow white color and almost past his shoulders.

"You can sit next to Yuugi, Bakura," the Sensei instructed, and he nodded, stuttering to his seat when Yuugi waved.

Jou whipped around suddenly, that old gleam showing in his eyes. However, I shook my head. Something told me that his Bakura kid and Yuugi would soon become best buds, and it'd be stupid of Jou to pound on him. It'd be kind of pointless if he did because he and Yuugi were friends now, which included me, and probably this new kid too.

* * *

"Of course he would get a fan-girl club!" Jou exclaimed. "What does he have that I don't? He looks like a pansy!"

"He's actually really nice, Jounouchi. You shouldn't be jealous," Yuugi commented, and I couldn't help but laugh at Jou's expression.

"Jealous, Yuugi? Jealous? Is that what you think?" He had a grin growing on his face, obviously making Yuugi nervous, but in a few seconds, Yuugi was in a head lock as Jou gave him a noogie.

"Ow, quit it, Jounouchi!" Yuugi laughed, and he was released. We continued walking down the street, and after a while, I noticed Yuugi looking at me funny.

"What?" I quipped, watching as the little guy recoiled slightly. "Sorry," I mumbled in apology. To be honest, I wasn't as open as Jou to become Yuugi's buddy and all, even if he did help me with Ribbon. But Yuugi really wasn't a bad guy, and even though Jou could be a total blockhead sometimes, I have to give him credit, because, he did often know when to make the right choice, like befriending Yuugi. I suppose it'll just take some time to get used to him. But going from the bully to the nice guy isn't the easiest transition ever.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his courage returning when he realized I apologized softly. "You…you seem a little…off?"

Shrugging when Jou gave me a funny look, I stuffed my hands into my pant pockets. "I don't know. Just one of those days, I guess."

Jou laughed then, slapping me on my shoulder. "Oh, I know what you're thinking!" He gave a shifty eyed look at Yuugi. "You're trying to figure out how to rent," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "_the movies_."

One of my eyebrows drifted up. "Uh, sure." Yeah, it was often that I rented porn for Jou and I to watch, and it wasn't that difficult a task. But not this time. I honestly was just thinking blank.

Thankfully Yuugi, being the naïve little punk that he is, took the attention away from me. "What movies, Jou?"

We were heading toward Yuugi's place, and I suddenly didn't feel like tagging along this time. Before Jou could launch into a perverted explanation that would for sure cause corruption to Yuugi's beyond innocent mind, I interjected, "I'm gonna split, guys. Forgot I had stuff to do." It was easy to get away, for they both waved, Jou muttering quickly that he'd stop around later, and then picked up on his explanation of _the movies_.

Turning to go back, I walked the streets for a while, again, not really paying too much attention to anything.

That is, until I noticed some fighting when I passed the school.

Now, normally I wasn't playing the part of a hero. I was the villain, the bully. But as of late, I've felt like nothing ever since Yuugi and Jou and I became a small troop. Then Anzu started to tag along, probably just to protect Yuugi, but she usually just picked on Jou and me anyway. But I guess you could say that I was a little dependent on Jou when it came to making decisions like whether or not to beat on a kid. But after hearing Yuugi and Jou speak about that certain matter, I have to admit that my perspective has changed a little.

"Hey, what's going on here?" I demanded before I realized I was going to be the hero. Two kids I vaguely recognized stopped kicking the weakling on the ground, giving me their full attention.

"Well, well, well, care to join in on the fun, Honda?" the taller sneered, not at all alarmed as he let his hand motion to the kid on the ground. "I haven't seen ya in action lately."

I'm blaming Jou and Yuugi on this one. My fist slammed into the guy's jaw, sending him reeling back, leaving him to stagger to his feet. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Hey, Honda, what'chu doing, man?"

I didn't say anything, just merely standing my ground. The two jerks glanced at the kid in the fetal position with disgust, then back at me. "Way to ruin the fun, bastard." Without anything else to say or do, they made their retreat. I watched until they turned the corner before I walked forward to see if their victim was okay.

"You okay, man?" I asked as I kneeled down, shaking the kid's shoulder. It was then that I realized who it was when I finally took in the long, pansy white hair. "Bakura?"

He turned over, obviously wiping away the tears, blood and dirt from his face, looking me square in the eye with those big brown eyes. "It's Ryou, please," he mumbled, moving to stand up, dusting himself up along the way.

The way he moved looked so routine that it had me wondering if he was a target back from wherever he was from. "Are you alright?" I blurted out again, and he gave me a weak smile, pulling down his jacket's sleeves.

"I'm fine, thank you," he assured me. "Just a few cuts that I can fix when I get home."

I don't know if it was the way he said it or…something just seemed off about him. When Jou and I used to pick on Yuugi, the little kid never picked himself up like this…so calmly and smiley.

My mother's teachings of being polite and helpful kicked in out of nowhere then. "Uh, do you want me to walk you home or something?" I offered, scratching the back of my head as he gave me an odd look like 'I hardly know you, why would you ask such a thing?'. "Just in case those jerks decide to pick on you again?" I added, hoping it would convince him.

His smile had faded, and he blinked at me before letting his gaze drop down to the ground, making me think that he was sad for some reason. "If you want to," he finally decided on saying, making a move to lead the way.

We walked in an awkward silence for some time. He kept his gaze down the whole time, like he was trying to become invisible to me. Stuffing my hands into my pockets again, I asked, "So…where did you come from again?"

"England," he answered curtly.

"Your whole family move?" I pressed, hoping to get some kind of conversation going.

"Just me." Well, that was two words, but it puzzled me.

"Why just you?" I investigated, making sure to keep my eyes on him.

He actually looked up this time, unconsciously pulling down his jacket's sleeves again as a breeze picked up. "I'd rather not talk about it, sorry," he replied, letting me see his brown eyes that quite frankly looked really sad.

Okay. Touchy subject then. "Uhm…" I trailed off, not sure what to say now. He wasn't coming off as a very happy kind of person, and I felt like even if I asked a question that wasn't probing, he'd answer with one word anyway. As we turned a corner, I felt stuck, that is, until something shiny caught my eye.

"Is that a necklace?" I asked, pointing to his slightly open jacket, trying to discreetly see the gold underneath. From what I could tell, it looked more like a pendant than a necklace since it appeared to be real big.

Ryou stopped where he was, looking at me in one of the most helpless ways. It was an odd expression to be shot at me, and it caused me to stop in my tracks too. For a second we both stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, the only sound being that of a dog barking a ways away. Then time sped up again and he was desperately trying to zip up his jacket.

"Whoa, whoa, wait…!" I exclaimed, my actions taking over because they were habit. I grabbed his wrists to pull them back, his sleeves scrunching back. I meant to stop him from pulling the zipper up so that I could see what he was trying to hide, but the moment I felt his wrists, all actions left me.

He looked utterly terrified now, frozen in my grasp. I wasn't usually the one to typically be touchy feely or anything, or get real emotional or upset over somebody's dilemma - well, unless it was Jou's, but that rarely ever happened anymore - but I couldn't help but feel shocked when I looked over the small but many scars on this kid's wrists.

"Dude, you…" I didn't really know what to say. I wasn't his freaking parent or guidance counselor or anything like that. I barely knew him. Looking up at his frightened face, I let his wrists go, watching him scramble to cover his secret, along with zipping the rest of his jacket up.

I barely caught it in his flurry of motion, but he whispered,

"Help me."

Then suddenly he stopped moving all together, his stare on me. Those brown eyes stared a thousand yard stare no doubt, just vaguely hinting what horrors he had seen. They enticed me almost, and then they changed from innocent to corrupt.

My back hit the pavement without me realizing it, my brain only registering that his eyes had changed somehow. The next thing I knew was that his foot was over my chest, pressing down hard, and that it seemed so much darker. My fighting instincts were screaming to pummel him down to the ground, but I felt immobilized as I watched the kid change even more.

His features became so much sharper, even his hair. A sinister smile played on his lips, his physique becoming stronger somehow.

I felt disconnected from everything else as this new Ryou leaned over me menacingly, unzipping his jacket so that the gold pendant fell out. It appeared to be a ring of sorts with a weird eye and some small extensions swinging back and forth. It hit me that it seemed so familiar because it looked like it belonged with the pendant Yuugi always wore.

My thoughts on this didn't dwell very long with Ryou's foot digging deeper and deeper into my chest, making me grunt. He leaned even more forward, letting his bodyweight settle on his knee that was on me.

"I know what you're up to, but stay away," Ryou spoke, but I noticed that his voice was different, not so timid like before.

"What are you talking about, get off me!" I said, my breath catching in my throat when his heel jabbed again. I wanted to wrap my hands around his ankle so that I might get some leverage, but no such luck. I felt like I was dead weight floating now.

This new Ryou leaned down even closer, adding to my discomfort. "Stay. Away. None of his business concerns you."

He spoke the truth, but I was convinced that this wasn't the Ryou from two minutes ago. Then suddenly I was freaking out as Ryou pulled a sharp knife out of nowhere, holding it at my throat, making me feel like he was closer to me than ever.

"He is mine."

The words sent chills down my back and I closed my eyes. When I reopened them, the knife and Ryou's closeness were gone, and everything seemed to be back to normal. I was able to stand up again, my strength returned. Scratching the back of my head as I tried to figure out what just happened, I realized that Ryou had disappeared.

There wasn't much of anywhere he could have gone. The street went down for a couple more blocks, and there were only two turns he could have made, but they were farther down the road. He couldn't have run that fast to be gone so suddenly like that.

I stood where I was for a little while longer, trying to figure out who that was who held that much power over me. It definitely wasn't Ryou. Then I backtracked. Why had Ryou had those cuts all over his wrists? None of it made sense, and it made me want to know more about him.

As I started back home like I had originally planned, I felt a looming darkness about me, almost like it was a threat or something. I'll admit I felt creeped out on the way home, and I couldn't help but look over my shoulder every now and then too.

But what confused me the most was when he said 'He is mine.' What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I knew that a kid with long white pansy hair would be weird.

But this thought wouldn't settle my curious mind like that, that's for sure.


	17. Loyalty of a Magician AtemuxMahado

Title: Loyalty of a Magician

Pairing: AtemuxMahado/Sealshipping

Season Eight. Round Four.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Warmth spread throughout his imprisonment, awakening him. Not everything seemed so stiff like before; the cold was receding.

Although he technically couldn't breathe anymore, he gasped, his heart starting again as he curled his hands into fists, the nerves in his body coming back to him.

He exhaled, opening his eyes to see the city moving below him at a rapid speed. A dull light surrounded him and he immediately had the knowledge of why he was summoned so late at night.

It didn't happen too often anymore. It had been three years since he had passed away, becoming a servant for as long as his master lived. Almost every night he had been summoned. But now, as time passed…as _he_ healed, his visits were becoming less and less frequent.

He was suddenly in a dark candle-lit room, the scent of various incenses filling his nostrils, their smells calming him only a little.

Glancing around the large room, he attempted to locate his master with the limited light. He wasn't in his bed or at his desk…he did notice the curtains fluttering though.

Taking cautious steps, he walked out onto the balcony, glad that he could feel the refreshing breeze wash over his face. Opening his eyes again, he was filled with relief to see his master leaning over the railing, silently watching over his slumbering city.

He came within a couple more feet of his master, immediately going down on one knee, his hand going over his chest in a symbol of loyalty. "My pharaoh," he said, "I pledge you my full loyalty. Whatever it is you need yo-"

He half expected it when his pharaoh embraced him tightly, making him drop his staff with a light thunk against the limestone. He couldn't fathom what would make his master seem so distressed now, unless…

"What day is this, my pharaoh?" he asked, finally returning the embrace.

"It does not matter," the pharaoh replied, showing his servant that he did know, but it was not why he was acting so peculiar. The two remained like this in silence for a while, the servant comforting his master. "Mahado, please remove your headdress," the pharaoh lightly commanded, unhooking his arms from the magician.

Nodding, Mahado did as he was told, internally grateful that he was allowed to take the heavy piece off. Again, the cool breeze swept past him, messing his bronze hair.

Stumbling back since he had stood up, Mahado could feel the passion behind his pharaoh's sudden kiss. He embraced the other like he did most times, reminding himself of his place as he was made to step back until his back hit one of the pillars. The billowy curtain was caught behind him, but neither he nor his pharaoh seemed to notice.

"Mahado," his pharaoh whispered, looking up at him with those exotic red eyes. The sorcerer was surprised to find sadness instead of lust within those eyes, and he became even more concerned.

He'd say that eight out of ten times that he was summoned, he and his pharaoh would make love, continuing their relationship from when he was alive. Those other rare times would be just to talk and be with one another comfortably.

But tonight, he had never seen such sadness in his pharaoh's eyes before. "What troubles you so, my pharaoh?" he questioned quietly, becoming bold enough to let his hand stroke the side of the other's face.

As if his life depended on it, the pharaoh locked their lips back together. The smaller let a gust of air out of his nose, making Mahado shiver at the warmth of it. His pharaoh clung to him like he was a life preserve taking the taller by surprise as he was hit by the other's passionate energy.

He was overwhelmed but took it all in anyway since he couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong. Mahado pulled back, his hands on his pharaoh's shoulders. He silently knew that what he was doing was wrong since the other hadn't given him permission, but his own emotions had taken over for the moment.

"My pharaoh," Mahado found himself pleading, both of them panting from the intensity of their last kiss. "Please forgive my speaking out of turn, but please tell me what has you so troubled." With his dark violet eyes, he silently begged his pharaoh to not reject his request.

The smaller male sighed as he looked down, obviously not wanting to show his servant his eyes. "Mahado," he whispered again, softly reaching out and grabbing his servant's hand, silently leading them back into the candle-lit room and out of the moonlight.

His hand was let go as his pharaoh pushed him to sit on the lavish bed. It felt uncomfortable to be on the pharaoh's bed alone, even on the edge, as it was, but Mahado wisely kept the odd feeling to himself as he fixed his gaze on his jewelry-less pharaoh.

The orange shadows that danced on his bronze skin only made his pharaoh appear that much more downtrodden, and again Mahado out of turn took his master's hands in his own, urging him to say whatever it was he needed to say.

"As pharaoh it is my duty to follow the gods' wills and to obey my country. The day of my coronation to the throne, I pledged to uphold those oaths," his pharaoh spoke, forcing his words not to waver. "I would never break my promises."

Nodding, Mahado let his pharaoh take his own time to continue. Though, the longer the silence lasted, the more anxious he got. It was no doubt that his news would be bad, but what was it?

His pharaoh still refused to look at him. "Priestess Isis approached me today after one of my meetings with the ambassadors from across the sea. She told me that she had witnessed a future event." His last words sounded awfully forced. "There is to be a large battle for humanity in the upcoming months. To save Egypt I must…I…"

At this, the former priest feared the worst. "Please, my pharaoh. What is it?" he tried softly, feeling his hands being crushed by the other's ever tightening grip.

"I must…sacrifice myself, Mahado."

Those red eyes finally met his again, looking so distraught that it made Mahado's stomach twist and his heart ache.

"How many months?"

"…it is not certain."

Silence enveloped them for a while as they both absorbed the pharaoh's spoken words. Mahado could feel his heart quicken, but he kept his fingers moving around his master's hoping to sooth the other.

Again, the tension built and the sorcerer was hit by a sudden hug that left him clinging to the smaller male as he felt the other trembling slightly. He took to tracing random patterns along his pharaoh's bare back, unconsciously loving the feeling under the pads of his fingers.

His master was destined to die? What type of event would cause such a thing? Mahado couldn't figure out how such a thing would come to pass, but if he remembered Isis right, most of her visions were pretty accurate.

Turning his depressing thoughts away for the moment, he observed that he must have been summoned very late this night, as Mahado noticed Ra starting to rise off in the distance. He did nothing to change their position though, merely letting his pharaoh hold him for comfort.

Letting out a soft sigh, his pharaoh pulled back, looking up at him, and a different expression on his face that the magician couldn't quite figure out. It looked like a sad one, maybe desperate, but…he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mahado?" the pharaoh whispered yet again, effectively holding his servant's attention. "I don't want to lose you again."

Smiling just a little lightened his mood, and Mahado pulled them both forward until their foreheads were touching. "My pharaoh, I will always stand by your side. It is my sworn duty."

It seemed that it was all the encouragement his pharaoh needed, but if Mahado knew anything, his pharaoh was the one to dwell on matters such as this. But it still didn't surprise him when their lips locked back together in a soft kiss, showing him that his pharaoh would be strong through whatever was to come to pass.


	18. Vacant Hatred BakuraxDarkNecrofear

Title: Vacant Hatred

Pairing: Yami no BakuraxDark Necrofear/Dollshipping

Season Eight. Round Five.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Another slash to the arm, and more black liquid spewed out. Bakura smirked, chuckling under his breath as his abdomen was hit next, sending him to his knees, the maniac grin never leaving his face as his quiet laughs started to escalate.

The purple-black tendrils of smoke swirled around his body, stinging his open wounds through his clothes. A new jab at his shoulder had blood oozing out quickly, staining his already ruined outfit.

Bakura couldn't tell how much time had passed, but the smell of his blood was growing sweeter and sweeter with each passing second as the liquid pooled around him. He licked his fingers unconsciously, taking delight in the taste of his own coppery, black blood.

He was unexpectedly pushed back as a swipe went across his face, leaving a fine line on his right cheek, the blood spilling out and dripping down his face to the undetectable floor.

Laughs had been blown into a mania of sorts, the thief enjoying his private torture.

"_Why?"_

His lips still curled in a smirk, Bakura let himself fall to his hands a knees as he craned his head up at his assailant. His brown eyes danced wildly with a mixture of sadistic pleasure and annoyance as he gazed at the creature.

"Maybe if you ditch the kid I'll tell you," he spat with a snigger, quickly pulling himself back to sit on his heels as a second thought.

Before he could even register the action, a hand was around his throat, violently pushing him back against the invisible ground, choking him relentlessly. Yet, Bakura kept the foolish grin cockily in place, feeling blood dribble out of the corner of his mouth.

Sinful gold eyes glared daggers at him, the creature's grip only tightening at the thief's wicked bravery to insult her. _"Why?"_ the blue creature repeated with vigor, clutching the scary doll closer to her body as if she were protecting it.

He couldn't help it, but despite the fact that his throat was being crushed, Bakura laughed maliciously at his servant. After a moment, he choked, spluttering blood again with a cough. Tiny black specks flicked onto the creature's face above, her scowl only deepening as she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

The white haired spirit was smacked brutally, rolling over to the side, away from the alien-like creature. Moving to lie on his side and feeling his blood slide down his back in a way that would make most retch, Bakura hauled himself up so he could look his servant in the eye, his cruel smile never faltering.

The blue creature walked over to him menacingly, making the thief chuckle with anticipation. As soon as she reached him, he was drawn up by the collar of his blackened shirt. He let his arms hang limply by his sides as he gave her his most wicked look.

"_Why?"_

"It seems your temper is getting out of control lately, hm?"

He was kneed hard in the gut, but he wasn't dropped to the floor instantly like he had first expected.

"_Why?"_

Bakura let his grin go for a moment, looking down at the baby doll resting in her arm. A disgusting thing it was, only constructed from the ribs up. Only one full arm remained, while its head was too big for its freakish green eyes. Its skull was cracked open on the right side, but would always remain hollow.

Looking up at his creature, he traced the thick gold lines of the outfit she wore as it glided up her blue neck, almost looking like a collar of sorts. The orange that covered her breasts stood out, but Bakura could care less about the odd contrast as he let his gaze drift up to her face, hatred pure as day on the creature's expression.

Yet even though her face was mesmerizing with all its fury, Bakura couldn't help but be annoyed with the doll's vacant stare. He wanted to slap it away, burn it, anything to stop its useless gape. He was suddenly shaken aggressively, his attention wanted.

"_Why?"_

Tongue clucking as his smirk returned with all its evilness, Bakura spat the collected blood at her blue face, not missing the resentful glint in her lethal eyes. "Why? Why? Is that all you can ask?" he scoffed, the hold on the scruff of his shirt tightening dangerously. "You're so spineless."

Struck again, he held back his laugh, but his grin never left its place. He could see her rage building up behind her eyes like an open book, and he tasted the black liquid as it seeped down against his nose and over his lips.

As if to prove her master wrong, the creature spoke demonically, _"You had two trap cards."_

At this, Bakura's smirk disappeared, his cold eyes narrowing in revulsion as he glared at her. "Pathetic, that's what you are."

He was harshly thrown to the ground, and he barely registered a sound of a bone snapping somewhere. He didn't pay any heed to it though, merely wiping away the saliva and blood from his mouth, his good mood gone.

It had been a dispute for a while, and he couldn't fathom why she wasn't letting it go. So what, he let her be destroyed twice during that duel, it didn't hurt him in the least. It shouldn't matter to her, she was just a monster.

Monsters had no feelings. They were incapable of having them.

As if reading his very thoughts, Bakura felt himself being kicked without mercy in his side, sending him feet away by the very force of it. He gagged on his own blood for the umpteenth time, dragging himself to his feet in renewed anger.

"_How dare you disgrace me_," the creature growled as she strode briskly up to him, the baby doll still snug and safe in her left arm. Green eyes watched the thief creepily, their stare never yielding.

Getting his gaze away from the doll, Bakura let his eyes set themselves on the fuming creature as she stalked closer and closer to him. "What is it you're looking for?" he asked seriously, but with an edge to his voice, stopping her in her step.

She stood there for the longest time, the dark tendrils slinking their way up their legs like snakes, silence surrounding them with a suffocating grip. Her expression didn't change as she mulled over whatever was in her mind.

Irritation had snuck up on him, and Bakura couldn't help himself as he sauntered over to his blue servant, malice in his eyes as he slapped the baby doll out of her arm. It crashed to the hidden floor, shattering into countless pieces; however, the two large green eyes remained intact.

Those golden eyes laced with spite glared a thousand deaths at him, but no other emotion flickered across the creature's set face. _"...how…dare…you…"_

It worked every time, but Bakura had a feeling that it wouldn't deter her this time as he grabbed her hairless head in his bloody hand, snapping their faces together in a brutal kiss. It only lasted a second before the thief found his throat yet again constricted as he was raised off his feet into the air.

Blood spilled in torrents to the floor as the thief took his fate bit by bit, knowing that he wouldn't be completely destroyed in the end. At last, he was dropped to the black surface in a bloody heap, chuckling against the pain as he watched his servant's feet shuffle this way and that as she gathered the dust and large pieces of her broken doll before walking off.

Spitting a mixture of blood and saliva out as he breathed, Bakura basked in the silence as he let his bruised eyes open. He lay there for a while before something caught his attention.

Ghoulish green eyes had been purposely forgotten. Staring at him ceaselessly as the darkness slowly consumed him, Bakura cursed at them before passing out altogether.


	19. Curious RishidxIshizu

Title: Curious

Pairing: RishidxIshizu/Xenoshipping

Season Eight. Round Six.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Ishizu could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she slowly walked through the candlelit corridors of her underground home. She had been thinking about this for some time ever since she and her father had traveled through one of the villages a week ago. It was a sight she had never in her eleven years of life thought about, and she was instantly curious to try it out.

Rishid didn't seem to be the one to object to anything if persisted enough, but, this task may unnerve him more than usual. Ishizu knew that her adopted older brother was nearly six years older, and much smarter on these types of things, but…

"I'm just curious," she reminded herself, knowing that she didn't mean any harm to come out of it. She was certain that she had a good head on her shoulders about most things, despite her heavily sheltered life.

Her heart hammered heavily now as she neared her adoptive brother's room, her feet wanting to move faster despite her nervousness. However, she steadied herself by bracing a hand on the stone wall a few feet back from the actual doorway, staring at the bright candlelight that spilled out onto the floor.

Taking a deep breath to further reassure herself, Ishizu started again, walking to the doorway, her nerves flaring up again as she spotted Rishid working at his desk, his back to her.

"Rishid?" she asked in an unusually timid way, forcing herself not to shy away.

Her adopted older brother turned around in his chair, his black ponytail swinging at the motion, his unmarred face glowing softly in the candlelight. "Yes, Ishizu?"

"May I come in?" she requested, the back of her mind silently hoping that he'd say no. Ever since Marik had been born, she had noticed that he had developed a sort of resentment towards the whole family, since he was not to be the next Tomb Keeper.

But, ever kind to her, he smiled a little. "Sure, sister. What's on your mind?"

Swallowing, Ishizu tentatively pulled herself into the chamber, moving out of the doorway. Her blue eyes met his green ones, but she quickly averted her gaze to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired. "You don't seem to be acting like yourself," he added with a look of genuine concern. To her horror and embarrassment, he rose up from his place at the desk and walked over to her. Going down on his knees, he examined her for any injuries or signs of illness.

"Ishizu?"

She could feel her face heat up as she recalled the scene from the village. It was all that she could go off of, and she couldn't think of any other way to go about it.

Without warning to herself, or Rishid, she grabbed him by the face and linked their lips.

Blue eyes widened considerably, staring into shocked green ones as she kept their faces together, their lips frozen against one another. After a couple of seconds, she felt large hands on her shoulders, and then she was shoulder-width apart from Rishid.

The air was tense as Ishizu vowed never to let her curiosity get the better of her again, her stomach doing flops of humiliation as they merely stood there gaping at one another.

"I-I…I…" she stammered, unsure of what to say. Rishid simply kept his mouth shut, obviously expecting her to explain herself, and Ishizu was at least grateful that he didn't seem in the least bit angry with her.

But how was she supposed to explain the fact that she saw two people kissing for the first time, thus compelling her to want to try it for herself out of pure curiosity?

Just then the silence broke as their younger brother, Marik, bound up the doorway, calling Ishizu's name enthusiastically. The girl happily took the opportunity to finally turn away from Rishid, trying to force her blush down for the sake of her brother.

"Ishizu!" Marik called with relief, showing that he had been looking for her for some time now. He nearly ran into the room with the energy only a seven-year-old could have, hugging her around the waist, his lavender eyes shining up at him. "Ishizu, you'll never guess what father brought home today!"

She could still feel Rishid's gaze on her, but she paid her attention to Marik. "What did father bring home for us today, Marik?" she asked sweetly, glad that the youngster didn't take too much notice of her flushed face.

"Only the sweetest treat ever, sister! Guess, guess!" Marik pressed, wanting the free entertainment of his sister guessing all the wrong things so that he could proudly produce the right answer.

She shrugged, wanting to just get out of the room as quickly as possible now. Rishid would no doubt confront her later when Marik wasn't around, and that was just fine. She needed to think her previous actions through.

"Is it a toy?" she guessed blandly, just wanting her brother to say no and immediately blurt out what it was.

"No, even better!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is it, then?" she asked, Rishid's constant shocked stare starting to unnerve and irritate her. "Please no games, Marik."

Oblivious to her distress or Rishid, Marik blurted out in a near shout, "It's chocolate! Chocolate, Ishizu!" He quickly took her hand in his smaller on, intent on showing her that he wasn't making it up. "Come on! Father said we could have a small piece before dinner!"

Grateful for the small distraction and opening to leave, Ishizu didn't even chance a glance at Rishid as Marik led her out of the candlelit room. As Marik babbled on how awesome it was that their father actually bought them chocolate, Ishizu bit her lip, unconsciously tightening her grip on the younger's hand.

She had an inkling that Rishid wouldn't tattle on her for such a thing, but…the tightening in her belly worsened. She was only curious, curious, curious! Nothing else. Surely Rishid would have spotted that, right? She desperately hoped so.

* * *

For the next week, Ishizu purposely avoided Rishid despite the fact she knew he deserved an explanation for her abrupt actions. But she couldn't find it within herself to draw up the strength to confront him.

But he didn't come and find her either. And it was obvious he hadn't gone and told her father, for he didn't question her about it. Yet, the uncomfortable feeling still dwelled in her gut, and she wanted it gone.

So walking down the familiar corridor one afternoon when she was sure Marik was off studying, Ishizu once again walked down to Rishid's room, her heart hammering again when she saw him working just like before.

"Rishid?" she whispered, wondering if she even uttered the name it was so soft.

But with no other sound filling the room, Rishid heard her. He turned around, his green eyes landing on her with a kindness to them. "You may come in, Ishizu," he allowed, turning all the way around in his seat. "What brings you in today?" he asked calmly when she timidly tiptoed in.

"Uhm…I-I'm sorry, Rishid," she apologized softly, her face heating up again, her stomach full of thousands of butterflies.

"For what?" he questioned with honest confusion.

Had he really forgiven her that easily? It was a sin, in some ways, what she did. She had quickly realized that girls should not be kissing their adoptive older brothers like that. She felt horrible for the act, and he seemed to be acting like it never happened.

"For, uhm, you know," she offered awkwardly, not liking the feeling, "The kiss."

It was rare that Rishid actually smiled. Even if it were a small one. But he did and shook his head like the rest of the adults usually did when she or Marik said something that they didn't quite understand, and she felt embarrassed again. "Ah, that."

He looked at her, clasping his hands together. "I'll admit that you took me by surprise, and I didn't know what exactly what to think, but…I suppose that all girls go through something like that, from what I gather when I have to run an errand in the village. It's kind of hard not to observe girls up there, and how they all act."

Playing with the hem of her sleeve, Ishizu admitted, "I was just curious is all."

Rishid chuckled once. "I guessed as much." Then he looked at her with a kind expression. "Don't worry about it, Ishizu, I understand what you mean. Just think through what you're going to do if there's a next time, okay?"

Determined to never embarrass herself again, Ishizu said sternly, "There won't be a next time, Rishid." Her blue eyes blazed with resoluteness.

He didn't know what to make of Ishizu's change of tone and finality, but Rishid merely smiled at her a little more.

When her older brother didn't say anymore, Ishizu unexpectedly felt out of place. "Uhm, I guess I'll go check on Marik now." With that, she walked out of the room, intent on getting rid of all the feelings suddenly bombarding her.


	20. Fork in the Road JounouchixMaixVaron

Title: Fork in the Road

Pairing: JounouchixMaixVaron/Conflictshipping

Season Eight. Round Seven.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

My heart hammered beneath my ribs, making my chest ache with that familiar uncomfortable feeling.

The corridor was as dark as it usually was as I continued to run aimlessly down it. There never seemed to be an end to it, no light at the end. But every time, I find myself running down it with a reckless abandon that I don't understand.

There are no other sounds besides my heavy breathing and footfalls against the stone beneath my bare feet. I never take a care to look down and see what I'm wearing, though. I could be naked for all I know, but it just all seems unimportant to me as I keep running.

But this time, something different happens. There's a fork in the tunnel I'm surging through, and I stop to catch my breath while I decide which one to take.

As I look down into the darkness to the one on the right, a wave of emotions hit me. I can't decipher them, but they're powerful enough to make me stagger back a step. In response, I turn to the tunnel on the left, surprisingly hit by the same wave, just as vigorous.

I don't know what this means. My head is muddled on what's going on and it annoys me that I don't understand it all. I feel oddly weak as I try to make this decision, realizing all the while that I'm struggling – another thing I'm not used to.

The longer I stand in the fork the more I get frustrated by it all. The heavy waves of emotions oddly feel familiar, but I can't pinpoint what they might be related to. I decide to go to the right, but the left pulls me back. When I try to go down the left, I'm pulled back by the right.

My head starts to ache along with my heart and tears sting my eyes as I recklessly run my hands through my hair, trying to calm myself down. Just as soon as I feel like I'm going to fall to my knees in defeat, a hand covers my shoulder, startling me.

'I need to be strong,' I tell myself, blinking my unshed tears away before I turn around. Whoever's behind me, though, is radiating something off, and I don't like it. I can't give it a name, but I can already tell that whoever it is, is only here to break me down, if anything.

As I shuffle around, I am met with the last person I'd have thought to turn up.

His hand caresses my cheek, and I am frozen as he speaks, "You seem so surprised. You can't get rid of me that easily."

His lavender eyes pierce right through me as I merely stand there, letting his tan hand move against the side of my face. It had been months since the Battle City Tournament ended – since this guy was destroyed. I've only had one or two nightmares of this guy since that, but even then, they were immediately after the tournament. So why was he here?

"Marik," I hiss, finally regaining back my ability to react. I jerk out of his soft hold, backing away from him. He chuckles at my move and crosses his arms. "What are you doing here?" I managed to ask spitefully, my voice strong.

He taps a finger against his lips in fake thought, and I notice that he has the millennium rod at his hip. It sends a shiver through me, but I don't think he notices.

"I think my appearance only suffices to this little problem you have," he replies with a smirk.

He could only mean the fork I'm struggling over, but what role does he play in it? I don't let him see my confusion and take on my own defensive stance.

"Like you would have any knowledge on this," I say, gesturing to the two channels.

To my horror, he prowls forward to take his place by my side, observing the two dark corridors, his smirk never faltering. I scowl; he thinks I want his help.

He chuckles after he looks down the halls, confusing me further. I unconsciously take a step back as he turns to me. "You really can't figure this out?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement, making me angry.

"I never asked you!" I snap back, and I'm suddenly frightened as he grasps my arm, pulling me forward. I expect the worse, but he merely drags me toward the mouth of the right hallway, and I'm instantly bombarded by those emotions again.

Unsure of what he's trying to do, I'm surprised when he merely holds me there, as if I'm a child who's being forced to understand something important. Neither of us says anything, but my frustration and annoyance goes up another notch as the emotions hit me full force.

Then suddenly I'm out in the middle of a desert, looking down an abandoned road. I'm wearing a pink tank-top with a sleeveless black leather jacket and a jean skirt with some pumps, and again I'm immediately confused. The sun above hovers in the clear blue sky, its rays beating down heat, making me unbearably hot.

Just out of pure curiosity, I quickly scan the area for Marik, but he has seemed to disappear. I wonder if he pushed me down the corridor, but I can't be sure. I can still faintly feel his hand on my shoulder, and it makes me shudder.

Reprimanding myself on the small show of weakness, I bite my lip as I try to figure out what to do. Then suddenly a noise erupts from the end of the road to my right, and I realize that it's a motorcycle engine cutting through the silence.

My heart starts it's hammering again as I immediately understand who it is.

He rides up faster than he should have, and I find myself speechless as he takes off his helmet and pulls up his goggles to rest on his poofy brown hair. His blue eyes pierce through me just like Marik's did, but I forget about the latter in that moment.

"Mai?" he asked uncertainly, his slight accent messing me up a little. But I manage to shake myself back to awareness. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

The words jumble out of my mouth before I can even think about them. "What does it matter to you?"

Varon looks at me like he's unsure of how to answer that, but he doesn't back down. "Well, you're out in the middle of the desert," he answers logically.

I scream at my stupid comment, but I also refuse to back down. Some part of me wants to become weak and I sneer at it, not fully understanding it as I look at him. "I don't know what I'm doing out here," I answer neutrally.

He doesn't seem deterred by my words and gives me a smile, stepping closer to me. I find that my hands are gloved as he takes them into his own gloved hands. I stand my ground as we just stand there, and I can feel discomfort seeping through my skin as he merely looks at me.

I'm completely at a surprise when he envelopes me in a fierce hug.

It goes on forever, and it gives me the time to return the embrace just as enthusiastically. My fingernails dig into his leather shirt with emotion, and I can't help but mirror him as I rest my chin on his shoulder, taking in his scent.

"I was so worried about you, Mai," he murmurs into my hair, and my heart erupts with emotions I don't quite understand. I want to stay like this in his arms forever, but I fear that my expression would betray me if I try to stay emotionless to him. I cling tighter to him, some part of me enjoying the closeness…

I gasp as I'm pulled back into that dark corridor, Marik still beside me, his hand still clutching my arm.

Blinking, I can feel my chest swelling with emotion of sorrow and longing, and part of my mind comprehends what this is all about. But I'm too busy trying to breathe and compose myself in front of this forgotten madman.

I can tell he has a smirk on his face despite the fact that he doesn't utter a word as he leads me to the left passage. Again, I'm hit with the same emotions from the right. We stand there like before, and suddenly I'm taken.

Dressed in a nice white blouse and dark washed trousers with some heels, I find myself on the streets of Domino. I can tell that it's rush time. Cars and people alike are moving like busy bees and the sky's darkening, signaling neon signs to flicker on.

Again, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing. People who pass me don't seem to notice my confused presence, and I idly wonder if they could pass right through me.

I don't put that theory to test, but I do move out of the heavy flow. A weird feeling of apprehension overcomes me, and I stick to the wall of a building. I suddenly feel like a little girl who's lost her mother in a crowded place, and without a second thought, I bolt.

My heels click noisily against the pavement, and I can tell that they are getting progressively faster. The night sky is spreading, the lights giving off an eerie glow to everything as shadows are cast everywhere.

Before I know it I'm running at full speed, moving blindly against the crowd, unsure of what I'm running from. Then, unexpectedly, I hit something solid. I let out a startled gasp, backing up before I realize who it is.

"Katsuya?" I exclaim in a heated whisper, backing up unconsciously when I notice the shadows covering his form.

He steps into the light, a confused look on his face that oddly reassures me that he isn't a threat. His brown eyes have the look of genuine concern, and I can't help but feel touched at it.

"Is everything alright, Mai?" he asks, and I cannot help but find this situation almost just like the one with Varon. But I put it at the back of my mind as I try not to look vulnerable in front of him.

As he comes closer, my confusion over the whole thing gets to me, and I end up backing up again until my back hits the stone wall of the building. What is all this supposed to mean? My heart buzzes when he drops down when I slide down, trying to make sense of it all.

Just like Marik had, Jounouchi lets a hand run over my left cheek, softly caressing it as he took my expression in. I had no idea what it may have looked like, but his eyes softened considerably.

My chest swelled like it did with Varon when he moved even closer. I was getting anxious again in a way that it was addictive and that I wanted it. This abrupt realization hit me and I frantically stood up, surprising the blonde. He stood up to his full height as well, and I felt myself closing off from him.

"Mai, what's wrong?" he questioned again, trying to pull me closer to him, but the inflation of emotions within me was starting to become too much to handle.

"Get…ge…" I tried to voice, but as he cupped my face in his hands, I couldn't protest. His lips me mine and I lost it, indulging myself.

Just as I was starting to take a liking to it, I was pulled back yet again.

I could hear Marik chuckling at me as I once again tried to recompose myself, feeling utterly embarrassed and uninformed on what had just taken place.

The only thing that was really running through my mind was that both Varon and Jou held a certain place in my heart.

I was jerked back away from the still filtering emotions of the tunnel, and I ripped myself away from the blonde. I could feel anger bubbling up inside me as I stared hatefully at the man as he laughed cruelly.

"Don't you see?"

"See what?" I quipped, wanting to get out of this place and away from him.

Those lavender eyes shot me an uncomfortable look, but I refused to back down. "You can't choose."

His words came on as more of a shock than I thought they would. My heart felt like it was being suddenly squished in a giant hand that would never relent. My stomach did flips and flops in every direction. My head swam uncontrollably.

I had to get under control.

"Who are you to say such things?" I asked defensively, trying to ignore the rush of blood coursing through my body as I became suddenly nervous. I hated the feeling as I stood there staring him down, but I couldn't shake it away.

Marik moved to lean against the black wall, his arms still crossed as he chuckled at me, making me even more aggravated at him. "Because I know the answer."

This confused me. How on earth was _he_ of all people supposed to know that answer? An answer that only _I _could know? An answer that belonged in the depths of _my_ heart?

_He_ wasn't supposed to even exist.

"Get out of here, Marik," I said bitterly, my voice low with hatred.

He didn't budge.

"Now!" I shouted, my throat closing in on itself. I felt like a child when I shouted this, and I could feel tears of frustration welling up again as he made no move to leave.

Without a word, he pushed himself up and walked toward me, letting his finger twirl a strand of my hair. I wanted to move, but I couldn't. I just continued to stare hatefully at him.

He leaned down, his mouth by my ear. "You can't have either of them," he whispered, and I could feel that smirk radiating off his face as he gave me this answer.

I didn't realize it when my fist connected with his jaw. I could only concentrate on the anger that was suddenly coursing through me at his bold answer. He backed up considerably, and I was satisfied to see that I wiped that stupid smirk off his face.

"Who the hell are you to say that?" I demanded with my newfound strength, able to move to advance on him now. "What gives you the right to even consider yourself important enough to invade such an issue?"

That pissed look crossed his face, and I immediately recognized the look from the tournament. It didn't completely extinguish my forte, but something inside me shrunk as he pulled himself to full height.

"You are so ignorant," he simply growled, backing me against the wall. I silently begged him not to enforce any physical contact, and I was relieved when he chose to stand there, blocking my escape. "You're just a scared little girl…always left behind."

His words echoed through my being, making me think immediately back to the Battle City Tournament, when he had me trapped. The thought of that glass imprisonment made me shudder.

"They will never return your feelings, no matter which path you choose," Marik sneered, and I was successful in blocking out the previous memory.

Looking him square in the eye, I could tell what he was trying to do. "No matter what you say, I'll let you know that it won't work."

He was trying to make me insecure on what I saw was clear now. He was a figure that frightened me in the past…having returned to haunt me again with such a personal choice. It didn't matter what he tried to plague me with, I knew I was stronger than what he was trying to meld me into.

"Get. Out." My voice was stern unlike before as I coached myself on what exactly what was going on as bits and pieces came together to create a clear picture of what this dream was about. To my pleasure, Marik stepped back with a glare before disappearing from my sight altogether.

Letting out a sigh I didn't even know what I was holding in, I let my gaze wander to the two corridors as I pushed myself off the black wall after a few moments.

Despite my resentment towards Marik, I couldn't help but silently thank him in the back of my mind for clearing some of my confusion up on what these two tunnels meant. Walking toward them, I stopped just short of where I'd start to feel emotions, taking the time to look down them both.

Even without the barrage of emotions from the passages, I could feel my heart tightening as I finally comprehended what kind of choice I've been struggling over. Both Jou and Varon held their certain places in my heart, equal in every way.

I remembered the brief feeling of Varon holding me in my confusion, the reassurance of Jou's lips against mine. Their eyes both held a sincere kindness to them as they both looked at me in concern.

It was an addictive feeling they both gave me, whether they meant it or not. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I certainly enjoyed it to some level.

But the fork in this long hallway still had me at a standstill. I didn't know which to take.

I couldn't make the decision. Not yet.

Unsure of what I was doing exactly, I found myself creating a whole new corridor, and I started to run down that, sure that it would give me some kind of answer that would eventually help.

* * *

A/N: Well, I like it. I had to mull over whether or not I should put Marik in this, but the more I look this over, the more relevant he seems. Hm. Thanks for reading!


	21. Unveiled MalikxHonda

Title: Unveiled

Pairing: MalikxHonda/Bananashipping

Season Eight. Round Eight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

What would you of all people want from me?

It's not like I play a very important role here; I shouldn't be your concern.

Yet I am.

"You seem rather…out of the picture."

I am. I won't lie to myself. I know that I'm only just the "tough guy" that steps in to help when it comes to physical matters. I don't strategize or think things through like everyone else.

I don't like to be down on myself, but I'm only in the background, cheering for my friends. Sure, that means that I'm supportive and all, but…

Everyone says that my and Anzu's cheering helps. But are they just saying that? Just because we're not really doing anything…not dueling.

"Does it make you angry?"

What? Being a third wheel? Keh.

It makes me sad, not angry. I could never be angry at my friends, not after all they've done for me. I can only drown in my own daemons when I'm alone, allowed to think of what I really am to them.

My friends would never betray or leave me. They care that much. They'll even let me duel every once in a while, despite the fact that I'm horrible at it – but never when it comes to something serious. No, dueling is left to Yuugi and Jounouchi.

"What are you smiling for, then?"

My room's darkened and windowless, but I can see your figure by the closed door. Your hair stands out easily enough.

Why do you care so much?

You move forward, and for once I don't freak out as you come to sit next to me on my bed. It's the real Marik, not your crazed alter-ego me and my friends have had the misfortune of contacting. But that doesn't mean I trust you.

I can see that your eyes are still menacing toward me, that you haven't gone all nice on me. And that confuses me further.

"You seem lonely."

Unconsciously I turn away from you, making it clear that you've struck a nerve. My hands wring against one another as I feel that all too familiar stab of pain spread though my chest.

I am lonely. There's no denying it.

But how could you…?

"Heh, it's clear as day, you know."

Despite the fact that Jounouchi and I are especially close since we've been there for each other for longer than I can remember, I have to admit that it's never be a closed deal. We've always had our differences and family issues, but I think we really started to drift when Jou became friends with Yuugi.

Not to say that I hate Yuugi or am jealous of him. I was able to accept his friendly nature easily enough and I consider him a good friend. Anzu…well, I admire her own strengths, but we've never been close-knitted, either.

Why do I have to tell you anything, anyway?

I freeze when I feel something probing my mind, and I pull away when a hand touches my shoulder.

What are you -?

"You and I are alike, you know."

I shuffle to my feet, not wanting to hear a lecture that everyone seems to have on their mind. Everyone's alike, aren't they? I keep hearing that during the duels, the conversations that I'm not supposed to hear between rivals…

"Hm. You seem angry."

Well what gives you the right to start questioning me anyway? I'm not important enough for you; I shouldn't be of an interest to you. I can only see myself being a puppet in your hands, like Anzu and Jounouchi were.

I want to leave, but I know that you understand. It frightens me, you calling me out on such a thing that is unmistakably true. The urge to storm out and find one of my friends – Yuugi, preferably – and get you away from me is strong.

But that doesn't happen and I just stand there in the dark, aware of your sneering gaze. Again I tense when I feel your hand on my shoulder but I don't brush it away. I finally remember that you hold the Millennium Rod, but I don't think you're using on me.

"You're right, you know. See what you're doing to yourself? Indulge yourself."

Indulge myself? In what? His attention? I can tell that this has taken a sharp turn, one that I'm not sure I want to explore.

"Hm, you're not as brainless as you look."

I do nothing at the insult, only stand there, taking it in. The attention he's giving me so willingly.

But why? I try to understand, but…

"So I was right all along. You are lonely, and it's only now just sinking in."

His mouth is next to my ear, and I shiver at the hot breath. There's suddenly an arm wrapping around my chest in an awkward embrace, and under normal circumstances, I would've pushed away. But in the privacy of my room…

I feel shame as I realize that I truly am alone in a sense. His touch and words of truth are suddenly overwhelming me in ways I cannot comprehend. I feel rooted to the spot, unable to react.

A hand caresses my face lightly, and I find myself staring into lavender eyes that are smirking at me.

What's your motive…breaking me down like this?

And then you're gone without another word. I unexpectedly feel like everything's closing in around me and I'm suffocating. I know I'm missing your presence, as evil as it is, and your touch.

Your attention.

I plop backward, trying to figure out what all this was about. I wipe away wetness from my eyes though, somehow knowing exactly what all this was for.

No wonder no one likes you.

* * *

A/N: I realized that in all my stories, Honda's never happy. But I like this, Honda's self-exploration, even though some part of me was a little scatter-brained while writing it. Hope someone enjoys it. Thanks for reading!


	22. Sorry, You're Mistaken AkefiaxRyou

Title: Sorry, You're Mistaken

Pairing: AkefiaxRyou/Gemshipping

Season Eight. Round Nine.

A/N: In this fic, Amane (Ryou's deceased sister in the manga) is alive and all-knowing of what's being going on in the series through Ryou. I hope that her personality is somewhat convincing, since she doesn't really have a written one, so yeah. First time for everything I suppose.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Amane was utterly speechless as the arms around her tightened like a boa constrictor. The youth couldn't come up with a possible explanation as to why this man had jumped her out of nowhere or why. But there was somehow a connection.

The man with hair as white as hers continued to hug her, and Amane could feel the back of her head start to scrap uncomfortably against the bricks.

Everything was supposed to be done. Her brother's friends had gone into the pharaoh's past and defeated Zorc…the spirit of the Millennium Ring as Ryou had explained. Yuugi and the pharaoh had dueled, and Yuugi had won. Then the tomb had collapsed on them, all of the Millennium Items falling into a dark abyss.

Or so Ryou had told her. Was this that spirit Ryou always talked about?

She could feel her heart nervously speeding up as she merely sat there on the concrete, the man's face buried in the crook of her neck as he kneeled in front of her. She shivered as he felt the man's warm breath against her bare neck, fingers clutching at her back.

"Ryou…"

Amane wanted to scramble; what did her brother have to do with any of this?

With surprisingly little force, Amane was able to push the man back, taking in his miserable yet relieved face in. She was jumped so fast that Amane hadn't been able to take in the fact that this wasn't the spirit Ryou had always described to her. He had tan skin that contrasted with his white hair, a scar over one of his eyes. From what Amane was able to quickly look over, he was wearing a white kilt and a long red robe.

However, when their eyes met, Amane instantly became frightened. Those eyes so similar to her brother's hardened, a malicious glint in them as his face knotted into one of anger.

Her shoulders were grasped and she was slammed even harder into the wall behind him. Amane whimpered, terrified out of her mind, trying to comprehend what was going on.

The man started speaking in a different language, seemingly irritated out of his mind. Amane could only guess that it was Ancient Egyptian, but nevertheless, it made her predicament all the more confusing.

Out of her rising panic, Amane managed to say "stop," and the man did. His grip tightened though as he obviously tried to figure out what was going on as well.

It was probably because she managed to say something that made the man stop. Amane didn't know how much he'd be understood, but the youth gave it a try, beginning with, "I'm not Ryou."

Apparently the stranger understood her – or at the very least the name Ryou – and Amane grunted as she was pushed over to her left, her shoulders now being pinned down to the dirty concrete with tremendous force.

The man was clearly spiteful of her, that she wasn't Ryou. This made Amane wonder who exactly Ryou was to this guy. Ryou and she did look shockingly similar, so this man must have mistaken her for him without a second glance. A foreign language was yet again sputtered at her though, almost like he was scolding Amane.

Whenever she received a letter from Ryou or a phone call, somehow they'd always get onto the subject of the gift their father gave him – the Millennium Ring. Ryou always seemed to be weary of it, almost sounding like it was a burden to carry. He always described blacking out, and later telling her in secret that there was a spirit residing in the item. It was a hard thing to believe, but Ryou was her brother, and she wasn't about to doubt him.

But…this didn't look like the spirit Ryou had always described. He looked angry as Ryou always put it, evil even, but Ryou had always defined that he had the same skin color as he did and his skin wasn't marred in any shape or form. And he always was wearing what Ryou wore.

As the man continued to heatedly say things at her that she couldn't understand, Amane hastily thought back to any phone conversations or letters concerning this spirit. A couple times Ryou had spoken about Ancient Egypt, and how his friend Yuugi had the spirit of the pharaoh residing in his own Millennium Item. Did that mean that this guy and Ryou's Millennium Ring spirit were one in the same? She remembered Ryou saying once that the pharaoh had an enemy that looked like his spirit.

"Ryou!" the man nearly shouted, bringing Amane's attention back to him. She froze as their eyes locked again, and before she could utter a single protest, she was floating...

* * *

_She was hovering above a small tribal village. The sun was setting and darkness started to hug the land. Young boys herded sheep into small stalls, the men rode back on horses with the day's kill and wheat. Women tended fires for the evening meals and gathered the younger children to wash up._

_Amane's vision however was directed to the outskirts of this small village below her, out where a couple of palm trees were randomly growing. Even in the dim light, she could make out two figures with white hair. _

_Everything seemed so much closer, almost like she was watching a movie. She was able to recognize the man who was hovering over her with fire in his eyes only moments before, except the scar on his eye was gone. He was tenderly holding the other white headed teen's hands, and Amane silently gasped as she realized who it was. _

_Ryou smiled at the other youth whispered something indecipherable to him, and Amane watched as her brother pecked the other shyly on the cheek. They spoke in the ancient language for a while longer, and Amane instantly knew who Ryou really was to this man. _

_The scene shifted to late night. The village was ablaze. Men on horses were attacking the frightened settlement, violence set in their hearts. Amane watched different scenes of horrible slaughter, her eyes frantically searching for her brother. _

_Finally everything shifted to the back of a mudstone home, and she could faintly make out her brother and his lover, huddling behind some sacks of wheat together. They both looked terribly frightened, especially Ryou, who was cowering into the other's embrace. _

_Her heart beating rapidly, Amane couldn't help but fruitlessly cry out to the two boys when a raider spotted them without their knowing. She watched in horror as the man with a large saber whip away the bundles, revealing the two boys. A struggle took place, Ryou's lover's face was slashed and he fell. _

_Amane screamed with her brother's lover as Ryou tried to run away, but he was caught. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the other youth staggering up as the man raised his sword, ready to sweep it down…_

_Then the scene shifted to inside a home, dawn just breaking. Her throat choked as she realized what had happened. _

_Ryou's lifeless body was propped up against his lover's bruised body. The other's face was cut up, a particular long streak over his eye. Tears were falling unchecked as he begged in that ancient language and Amane didn't have to start guessing what he was saying. _

_She wanted to so bad go over and comfort the living male, but she was frozen to the spot in this memory._

_Then the boy's voice suddenly seemed angry, and he started screaming at the ceiling. Everything then started to become muddled as the scene started to spin._

_

* * *

_

Amane gasped as she came back. The man with the scar wasn't holding her down anymore. She was propped up against the brick wall again, the man on the opposite side of the alley.

Everything seemed much less confusing now. The man had somehow explained to her through his memory. He was trying to find Ryou.

He looked up at her almost questioningly; as if he knew that she knew where Ryou would be.

"I'm sorry, but he's out of town," she said slowly, hoping that he'd get the gist of what she was saying, even if it were by the mere tone of her voice. "He's living in Japan."

He seemed to understand as he glared at her as he stood up. He heaved her up as well by the hand, and an idea came to Amane.

Taking out her phone, she quickly dialed her brother, ignoring the look the guy gave her at the strange object. She held her breath as the rings went on, pleading that she wouldn't get the answering machine.

"Hello?" Ryou's voice answered tiredly; she realized it must be late over there.

Letting out a gush of held air, Amane nearly cried, "Ryou!"

"Amane? What's wrong?" her brother asked, and Amane realized that there must've been some relieved emotion in her voice. The memory of seeing her brother about to be slaughtered still lingered in her mind.

However, she pushed the painful memory away and gave a sideways glance at her brother's ancient lover. "I have someone here with me."

"Who?"

"…I don't know. But he looks an awful like that spirit you used to tell me about. I don't really understand anything he talks about, and he showed me a memory from Ancient Egypt and-!" Her voice kept rising and she knew that she probably sounded hysterical, but everything was really starting to hit her now.

"Amane, slow down!" her brother said, sounding more awake. But now he sounded worried. "Has he hurt you?" he asked seriously.

"No, he hasn't," she answered back. "But he showed me a memory of you two in some ancient time. I don't know, but it looked like you guys were…uhm…"

"We were what?"

Amane blinked at the quiet man glaring at her. "Uhm…lovers?"

The other end was silent, and Amane cried out when the phone was swapped from her hand. It appeared that he had quickly figured out what she was using, and she was sure that saying Ryou's name only spurred him on.

"Ryou?" he spoke a little awkwardly into the phone, his accent thick. Amane watched him curiously, wondering if Ryou picked up on anything that she had quickly explained. Then the man began to talk in his ancient language, then paused, and spoke again.

Did Ryou understand what this guy was saying? Maybe it was a magic or something that he always was talking about. Though, Amane didn't get the chance to really evaluate what exactly was going on when the man held her phone back out to her, and she took it.

"Ryou?" she asked quietly. "You were able to understand him?" She had so many questions, but she knew that she should let her brother explain first.

"A little. He did saying something about…lovers in the past….but it's nothing that I can remember," Ryou said. "Then I think he got angry because of that, and I asked him to give the phone back to you."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

Ryou sighed over the line. "Well, if he's anything like the spirit, he'll be difficult to deal with, headstrong if you will. I could fly out in a day or two."

Amane nodded despite her brother being unable to see it. "I think that'd be the best option." She looked over her shoulder to glance at the man, but he was nowhere in sight. She panicked. "Or…not. He's gone."

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?"

Amane was at a loss of words. "I don't know!" she sputtered. "He came out of nowhere, so maybe he's transferred himself elsewhere. I told him you're in Japan, but I don't think he'd know where that is."

Her brother remained silent on the other end for a couple beats, and Amane asked his name at least three or four times before he answered. "Is everything alright?"

"I've got company. I'll call you back later."

* * *

Ryou put down his phone, backing up as the newcomer quickly advanced on him. His back hit the wall as arms enveloped him, the scent of sand and sun overwhelming him. He froze, instantly guessing this to be the man who had run into his sister.

"Spirit?" he whispered after a while, and the man drew back, revealing his scarred face. He did look like the spirit, but he wasn't who Ryou bitterly remembered. A hand cupped his face.

"Akefia," he said softly, and Ryou felt his head swimming as a vision took over.

When he came to, Ryou was pretty sure that it was probably the same memory that Amane had been subjected to. It was weird to see himself being killed, and even stranger to see the spirit who he had known to be spiteful and evil mourning emotionally over him.

He was somehow able to understand all that was said. The man who called himself Akefia had cried over his lost love and family; he had cursed the gods and sworn revenge on the men who had caused so much loss. He had promised that he and Ryou would be together again.

Ryou didn't realize that he was speaking the ancient language. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not that guy who you loved. I'm just a reincarnate of that person. I have nothing for you," he said, his voice sounding weak despite his strong choice of words.

This made Akefia hold him tighter. "I don't care. I've searched endlessly for you. I'm not going to lose you again."

Ryou felt stuck. The spirit had always been stubborn, and he was sure this guy shared that same quality. He didn't have a resolve, but he knew that something like this would never work. "I'm sorry, but…we can't, _I _can't." He tried to worm his way out of the man's hold, but he was trapped.

Then the man captured his lips, and Ryou panicked that this would somehow restore him to Akefia's lover, with the whole package of memories and feelings. But they parted and Ryou didn't feel any different, but the man looked angry and disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Ryou tried, but he was at a loss of what to do. He felt very detached to this man despite the memory he was shown, and his nature wanted to comfort the other, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was freed from the man's arms and Akefia proceeded to shout at him, but Ryou couldn't understand this time.

He merely stood there as the man raged, gesturing with his hands some things that Ryou could only guess at. His face turned red and Ryou could've sworn he saw tears starting to well up in those tortured eyes.

Then, as suddenly as he had come, he vanished.

With regret, guilt and helplessness eager to eat him up, Ryou did as he promised and called his sister back up.

* * *

A/N: I was afraid that this wasn't going the way I wanted it to, but I'm happy with what it turned out to be. Thanks for reading!


End file.
